


Psycho Pass: Way of the Wolf

by SoelleKhiss



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anime, Boot Camp, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Navy SEALs, Psycho Pass - Freeform, Psycho-pass - Freeform, Romance, Shinkane - Freeform, akane - Freeform, couples’ therapy, kogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoelleKhiss/pseuds/SoelleKhiss
Summary: When Inspector Akane Tsunemori and Enforcer Shinya Kogami are sent to represent the MWPSB at a law-enforcement boot camp in the United States, mayhem and mischief ensues, disrupting the ranks with a new style of couple's therapy. Under the watchful eyes of Navy SEALs, can Kogami keep Akane safe from the brutality that lurks behind the badge?[This novella is complete.]





	1. Day 00

Sitting at his desk, Kogami defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. With his eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly around a cigarette, he remained unyielding. “I’m not going.”

Ginoza slammed his fists against his tablet. “You act as if you have a choice in the matter!”

“Hope you have a Dominator handy, Inspector, because the only way I’m getting on that plane is if I’m paralyzed.” Remaining quite calm, Kogami glanced back at Ginoza through narrowed, petulant eyes. “There’s plenty of investigations going on right here. There’s no time for showcasing the MWPSB 8000 miles away.”

“Damn you, Kogami!”

“I’ll be damned then. Sibyl’s seen to that. I’m not going.”

“You’ll be on that plane!” 

“Let me guess. This was Chief Kasei’s idea. Some kind of couple’s therapy through law enforcement boot camp. Not my idea of entertainment.”

Akane laughed from the doorway to the CID Division 1 office. “Do you think we’re in need of couple’s therapy, Mr. Kogami?”

Kogami coldly turned from Ginoza to her, the cigarette perched on his lips. “No offense, Inspector Tsunemori, but there’s plenty of work to be done. I don’t see any point in putting on a dog and pony show for the Americans.”

She smiled, hands clasped in front of her. It was a tell. The young Inspector made a habit of holding her hands in front of her in such a manner when she was about to ask him to do something he might consider distasteful. “Well, I’m just happy Chief Kasei chose me to represent the MWPSB. I’m looking forward to it actually. A chance to share investigative techniques with other law enforcement officers from all over the United States? It was an honor to be invited, and I was really hoping that you would go with me.”

Kogami rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “Why me, if I may ask?”

“You may not!” Ginoza hissed.

Akane held up her hand to restore the peace. “The boot camp is run under the management of Navy SEALs. It’s quite intensive. Mr. Masaoka’s age disqualifies him. Kagari would be a good choice, but he’s still recovering from knee surgery.”

“All because you and he ran off after that criminal and nearly got yourselves killed!” Ginoza jeered.

“Better us than her, or you,” Kogami said. “And Yayoi?”

“She’s on loan to Division 2 for the time being, so that leaves you, Mr. Kogami. Can I count on you?”

“A two-week boot camp, huh?” Kogami felt the tension leaving his shoulders, replaced by reluctant acquiescence. “Couple’s therapy with Navy SEALs?”

“Followed by one week with the law enforcement office of our choice. We can maybe take in a bit of sight seeing while we’re there, if you want?”

“It doesn’t matter what he wants!” Ginoza hissed. “This is an opportunity for us to send our best to compete with the best that the United States has to offer! You’ll be pitted against teams from the Secret Service, the CIA, the FBI, as well as law enforcement from around the country! All under the watchful eyes of highly trained Navy SEALs. The least you can do is take it seriously, Kogami. What more can a latent criminal look forward to?” 

“A nap,” Kogami said, yawning. He tapped out the cigarette and stood up. “Alright, Inspector Tsunemori. This is just another investigation. A different mode to put us through our paces. I’m there to keep you safe.”

“Like the hunting dog you are!” Ginoza hissed.

“Fair enough.” Standing at his desk with his hands in his pockets, Kogami shot the senior Inspector a pugnacious glare. He was fond of getting under Ginoza’s skin and watching the explosive results. “At least I accept my role. When will you?”

Akane raced into the office and put herself between the two men. Herding Kogami toward the door, she said, “We’re leaving first thing in the morning. We need to order our requisitions and get packed, Mr. Kogami. Bye, Inspector Ginoza. See you in three weeks, hopefully with some interesting stories about our counterparts in America!”

“Check in every three to four days!” Ginoza ordered, leaning over his desk. “The chief wants to monitor your progress.”

“Understood!” Akane threw herself into a final respectful bow and then put her shoulder into the small of Kogami’s back to shove him out into the corridor.


	2. Day 01

Kogami sat with his arms and legs crossed in the front row for the boot camp orientation. He was irritated from a long flight, what had seemed an even longer drive, and all the pretexts of checking in for the law-enforcement convention. The Enforcer desperately craved a cigarette, but Akane had insisted he refrain for the duration of the two-week boot camp. The _No Smoking_ signs on every wall of the barracks backed up her argument. 

Without even the smallest distraction to occupy him, the situation did little to alleviate his sense of isolation and awkwardness. It was also her idea to sit in the front, a position of attention, where his sense of observation was greatly diminished. As the other police officers joined them in the large room, all Kogami could feel was a target on his neck as everyone behind him stared at the back of his head. As the only foreign visitors, they were an obvious spectacle.

Their hosts and handlers for the next two weeks stood in front of the room at parade rest. Seven Navy SEALs, America’s best, were dressed in camouflage BDUs. They remained detached from the assembling throng and gave an undeniable air of unapproachableness. Kogami watched them scrutinizing the room with shrewd eyes, missing little that unfolded before them. He gave them nothing of note, except a cold portrait that was equally impenetrable.

“Would you relax, Mr. Kogami?” Akane whispered. She looked about the room with child-like wonder, as if they were sitting in a conference room for a cosplay convention. “This is going to be fun. Fun and challenging.”

Without turning his head to look at her, he cut his eyes in her direction. “Fun, huh? Somehow I think these guys are about to give you a brand new definition for the word.” 

“Welcome to the first annual Kokoro: Way of the Wolf boot camp. Our motto here comes from the writer Rudyard Kipling: _The strength of the Pack is the wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the pack._ The next two weeks will put this statement and your resolve to the ultimate test.”

The soldier paused to let the words settle in with the audience. He was not an especially tall man, but was rather compact and muscular with short legs and a shorter torso. His skin was weathered and indelibly tanned with deep lines from overexposure to the elements. His black hair, that which Kogami could see beneath his boonie hat, was black with speckles of gray.

“I am Senior Chief Tarkinson, and I will be the huntsman in charge of your training and care. These gentlemen beside me are my Whips. They, too, will be in charge of your training and care. Their orders are my orders, and you will follow their commands as you would my own.” He paused again, looking from left to right for any dissension. “Forget your ranks or whatever fancy titles you carried in from the outside world. Here you are little better than the crabs on the beach. That is how you will be addressed by me and your betters until I am satisfied that you are worthy of any other title. Is this understood, crabs?”

The bewildered silence only incited Tarkinson, who took the lack of response as an insubordination. His face hardened as he set his jaw, gritting his teeth. The bones cracked audibly in the quiet. “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. Maybe you’re a bit too comfortable.” The SEAL snatched up the chair beside Akane and threw it against the nearest wall, smashing it into pieces. 

Braced to defend Akane, Kogami was on his feet in an instant. Hands balled into fists, feet shoulder-width apart, he was ready for a fight.

“Well, well, well,” Tarkinson said. “There might be a wolf in this sorry collection after all. At least you’re paying attention. Stand down, crab.”

Kogami drew himself upright, straightening his long frame. He was taller than Tarkinson by a few inches. Never one to worry about winning a fight, he was always prepared for a good brawl, but the SEAL’s powerful frame assured him there would be a sound whipping in the process.

“Kogami?” Akane whispered. She pulled gently at his pant leg, calling for restraint, and then she stood up beside him.

Relenting to their new superior, Kogami averted his eyes and relaxed his stance.

“The strength of the Pack. Now that’s respect,” Tarkinson said. He glared down at Akane. “On your feet, crabs!”

The room erupted into barely controlled chaos and mayhem as the other SEALs descended on the gathering of 50 law enforcement officers. There was shouting, shoving, and profane insults. The bedlam led to a fair bit of scuffling as they got into the faces of their charges, leaving no refuge. Within moments the 50 officers were standing at attention on their feet. 

“I am not in the habit of repeating myself. Do we understand each other?” Tarkinson asked quietly. “Your response should be: _Aye, aye, sir_.”

“Aye, aye, sir!” said the collective in unison. 

“Better. For those of you who came thinking this was a vacation, grab your gear outside and get back in your vehicle. You won’t make it here.” He waited a few moments. “Your perspective law enforcement agencies were invited to send two of their best representatives. One to test your mettle. Two to test your resolve. Three to test your skills alongside the best the United States has to offer in the area of law enforcement. Is the objective clear?”

Seeing no one headed for the door, Tarkinson nodded. “Have a good look ‘round, crabs. See the men standing beside you to the left and to the right. Look in front of you and behind you. Many of these faces will not be with you in the coming days. There’s a bell on the deck outside, and some of you will ring that bell. After which, you and your gear will be shipped off my beach within the hour that bell tolls. If you quit, your partner quits. If your partner quits, you quit. Have a seat and enjoy it. This will be the last time you sit in my presence, except for chow time.”

Tarkinson took a tablet from one of his colleagues. “You will be evaluated frequently and judiciously based on your daily performance. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. Besides bragging rights, there’s no rewards for first place. Being here on my beach is reward enough. Listen up, as I will now delegate room assignments.

“This barracks will be your home away from home for the next two weeks. You are currently in the vestibule. If there’s a town hall. This is where it will be. There are three adjoining wings.” He pointed with his right hand, the fingers fully extended. “The mess hall and kitchen are due east. If you need a band-aid or clippers for a hang nail, medical bay is due west. Your racks will be in two-man allotments to the south.” 

Tarkinson called off the names in swift fashion, pausing only briefly to address Akane. “Tsunemori and Kogami, Room 12. No separate accommodations are available for a woman.” 

“Am I the only female officer?” Akane asked.

The SEAL cast his eyes across the men sitting behind her. “I see a roomful of ladies.” Turning to Kogami, he added, “My sincere condolences.” 

Kogami felt Akane’s anxious eyes on him but refused to acknowledge her. “Having fun yet?”

“A gracious dinner has been prepared for you,” Tarkinson said. “If you aren’t familiar with MREs, you will be before this boot camp is over. For the uninitiated, MRE stands for _meals ready to eat_. Hope you brought your appetites.” He sardonically tipped the brim of his hat to them. “You’ve got 15 minutes to get settled. Now move!”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to regret this?” Akane whispered. She stayed close by Kogami as they quickly exited the vestibule with their peers to retrieve their luggage.

“It’s that unfettered idealism of yours,” he replied. “Always getting you, _and me_ into trouble.”

Akane picked up her bag with both hands and stared up at him, her eyes hopeful for some solace. “What are we going to do?”

Kogami shouldered the rest of their luggage, replying, “Whatever they say to do.”

While the assigned room was certainly spartan in its interior, offering little in the way of amenities, it was not as bad as an isolation cell. There were two fairly comfortable cots, arranged as bunk beds. Kogami claimed the top rack to spare Akane the constant climbing. Two desks and two dressers gave the semblance of a college dorm. Attached by a small restroom with a sink and toilet, the private shower spared them the indignity of using public facilities.

“Never had you pegged as a sadist, Inspector. If you wanted to spend time with me, I could have checked myself into a mental care facility for two weeks rather than come all the way to America to be systematically tortured.”

“Maybe I didn’t look as closely at the brochure as I should have.” Akane scanned the scheduled itinerary. Her hands trembled slightly, and her skin went pale with a high flush of color in her cheeks.

“Something wrong?” Kogami asked. He took the brochure from her hands and used his closeness to calm her.

“It says that we’re expected to swim in the Pacific Ocean.” She stared into her empty hands, which continued to shake unsteadily. “Kogami, I can’t swim.”

“There’s no swimming,” he said to reassure her. “Look, it’s just endurance exercises. Everything _but_ swimming.”

“What does that mean?”

“Miserable calisthenics,” he grumbled, “made more miserable by doing them in the water.”

“But why?”

“Because it’s wet, and it’s cold. Making every exercise even harder. That’s why it’s part of the endurance portion.”

“Don’t worry, miss,” a man said. Carrying a large duffle over his shoulder, the grinning black man paused in the open doorway. “By the time we get to that portion of the camp, you won’t even notice the water. You’ll be too tired.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, ma’am,” the stranger said with a pleasant laugh. “I guess not. But we’ll be in it to win it together.” He dropped the duffle and offered his hand to her in friendship. “The name’s Jackson Royce. Sergeant Jackson Royce. I’m assigned to a tactical unit from Los Angeles. This hulk behind me is my partner, Michael Rodriguez.” 

The second officer leaned over his partner and offered his hand to Kogami. “Nice to see _real_ cops. Too many _company_ men here for my tastes.”

“Inspector Akane Tsunemori of the Ministry of Welfare’s Public Safety Bureau.” She shook his hand and bowed her head respectfully to both men. “And this is Enforcer Shinya Kogami.”

Royce shook Kogami’s hand. “So you’re the heavy lifter?”

“Guess, you could say that.”

“No offense, man. I read a little bit about how the MWPSB works. Got all excited when I heard there’d be reps coming from Japan.”

“I’m more interested in the Dominators,” Rodriguez said.

Royce glared at his partner. “You’re always more interested in the guns over the real police work.” He rolled his eyes as Rodriguez grabbed their bags and carried them down the corridor. “Any how,” he said, turning back Akane, “looking forward to comparing notes, if you’re interested.”

“Always interested in sharing police tips and techniques,” Akane said with a smile.

“Sounds good, if you get to the mess hall for dinner before us, save us a seat, and we’ll do the same.”


	3. Day 02

The first day started with a turbulent awakening at 4:30am. Brandishing military batons and banging on the sides of metal trash cans, the SEALs stormed the hallways of the barracks with shouted insults and threats. There were no locks on the doors, so there was nothing to keep them from barging into individual rooms and bringing their chaos to the bedsides of the disoriented sleepers. 

Being a woman held no sway for Akane. Three of Tarkinson’s Whips marched right into the room. One of them climbed the bottom headboard of Akane’s bunk, putting his boots directly in her face. He ripped the pillow from beneath Kogami’s head and spat orders in his face, while the other two barked simultaneously at the young Inspector.

Barely given enough time to perform the perfunctory morning rituals, such as using the toilet and brushing their teeth, the recruits were rushed out of the main barracks under duress. Wearing the required uniform of a white t-shirt, black BDUs, and combat boots, they were run to an area of beach half a mile away. Under Tarkinson’s direction, the 50 officers were made to line up at attention in formation with their partners.

“I’ve had wet dreams, but this is a goddamn nightmare!” Tarkinson shouted. “If this is the best the law has to offer, no wonder the crime rates across this country are so high.” He slapped a tablet against his thigh and shook his head in disgust.

There was another two hours until the dawn, but the darkness was held at bay by a network of spotlight arrays, which brilliantly lit up the beach and cast long shadows in the sand. It was cold, and thin tendrils of breath could be seen rising from the recruits as they stood at rapt attention, awaiting orders.

“Crab Tsunemori!” Tarkington barked.

“Aye, sir!” Akane stepped out of the line at attention.

“Says here that you didn’t do the required fitness level for women.”

Forgetting where she was and to whom she addressed, Akane replied, “But I passed all—“

“Shut your face, crab!” Tarkinson screamed. “I didn’t ask you a question!”

Gulping air as if she had swallowed her tongue, Akane fell silent. Behind her, Kogami had to bite his tongue at the way she was baited and how naively she fell for it. 

“Says here you fulfilled the tests required of male participants,” Tarkington said. “And surpassed most of the men in this field. You some sort of overachiever?”

“No, sir,” and then thinking better of that answer, she said, “I mean, aye, sir!”

“This is the downfall of females, Crab Tsunemori, not being able to make up their minds. Sugar and spice gets you killed in the field. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Aye, sir.”

“Step back in line. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Crab Kogami!” Tarkinson said.

“Aye, sir!” Kogami kept his voice even and calm, his defiance masked in a lack of boisterous volume.

“Your fitness profile rivals some of the best SEALs on his beach, including me. Must keep the dogs well fed in the Land of the Rising Sun. Step back in line! 

“Good morning and welcome to Day Two of Kokoro: Way of the Wolf. You may have noticed that we skipped your breakfast. You needn’t fear. We didn’t forget. You just have to earn it.” Tarkinson walked over to a cordoned off area of the beach. “In front of you is a line of sandbags. When given the order, you are to double time it to them, retrieve one, and double time back to the line up. You needn’t worry. No sandbag is any different from the other. Brown, itchy, probably smell funny. Forty pounds of wet loving. Ee-yup!”

Kogami sprinted alongside Akane to the area where the bags were lined up, picked up his bag, and ran back to the line in sync with her. He was pleased to see that while they were not the fastest in the group, they were not necessarily the slowest.

“This sandbag is going to be your closest friend for the first week of your stay. You will spend every morning before breakfast with this sandbag,” said Tarkinson. “So it’s only fair that your new friend have a name. Should be the name of someone who vexes you. Someone who pushes you to the brink because in time, you will be pushed to that point.” Tarkinson paused to let his words sink in with the desired effect. “Maybe a schoolyard bully who bloodied your nose. Maybe an ex whom you caught screwing the pizza man. Maybe a boss who’s always taking credit for your good work.” 

Tarkinson walked the line in front of them. “Crab Royce, what is your friend’s name?”

“Acri, sir!”

“Crab Blakey, what’s your friend’s name?”

“Hudson, sir!”

“Crab Tsunemori?”

“Aoki, sir!”

“Crab Kogami?”

“Ginoza! Sir!” Kogami saw Akane’s shoulder shake with restrained laughter. She glanced up at him, a playful reproach in her eyes.

“Listen up, crabs. Grab your new friends. It’s time to dance.”

What followed was an hour-long exercise session with the sandbags as the primary focus. It was as intensive as any training Kogami had ever done in his lifetime as an Inspector. From kettlebell swings to thrusters to push presses, each exercise was grueling by itself, but became even more so by the 40-pound sandbag. The last half hour began with sit-ups, the sandbags laying on their chests, and ended with push ups, the bags perched on their backs.

During a 5-minute hydration break, Kogami collapsed on the ground beside Akane. So much sand had infiltrated his hair and clothing that he no longer cared or paid attention to the chafing under his clothes. “So who’s Aoki?” He crossed his arms over his chest to take in a stretch for his aching shoulders.

“She was a bully at my school,” Akane said. Her voice betrayed her exhaustion. “And just like this sandbag, she was a burden on my life until I stood up to her.”

“What did you do?”

“One day during lunch, she just knocked my books to the floor for no reason other than to be mean. I was totally stressed out over midterms, and so I let my frustrations out. I yelled at her in front of everyone in the auditorium.” Akane laughed and laid back in the sand beside him. “She never bothered me again.” She rolled over to her side, propping her head up on her hand and elbow. “And you? Using Inspector Ginoza? Not exactly subtle, Mr. Kogami.”

A whistle interrupted their conversation, summoning them back to the beach head. “Having fun yet?” Kogami asked.

“Actually, I’m very much enjoying the company.” She winked at him and sprinted ahead to the formation line.

With the majesty of the Pacific Ocean as a backdrop, 48 law enforcement officials gathered under the watchful eyes of their handlers on the beach. After a breakfast of MREs, the officers were marched back to a site within eye sight of the barracks. Above the gentle roar of the turf, a bell tolled, sounding the end of the line for a pair of officers from Utah. A victim of the sandbag exercise, one of the men had thrown out his back and required medical transport to the local hospital. A moment of silence followed the dismissal and served as a stark reminder of the severe tests to come.

Hands clasped behind his back, Tarkinson scanned the recruits before him. They stood at parade rest in a modified formation by pairs. “This morning’s festivities will continue with an activity you all are familiar with: the 50-yard dash. Only here in the armpit of the world, we like to refer to it as the 50-yard _crash_ because that’s exactly what has happened. Your partner is down, injured and unconscious. Your job is to drag them out of harm’s way and, once in a neutral area, to carry them to safety.” 

Tarkinson pointed to a stretch of the beach adjacent to the ocean that had been cordoned off with yellow crime tape. “You will drag your partner to the half-way point of the course, pick them up in a fireman’s carry, and run with them to the end of the course. Upon getting to the finish, you will then switch places.” The soldier paused before continuing with his instructions. “The uninjured partner will then become the injured party, and the now uninjured partner will drag them half way back, picked them up at the midpoint, and carry them back. Are there any questions?” He waited for inquires and, seeing none, continued, “You will have 3 minutes to complete the course. To help motivate you, two teams will be running at the same time. Grab a ballistic vest and strap in!”

Kogami stood over Akane as she stared pensively into the sand at her feet. A small bruise was swelling on her chin. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just a little worried about this one. Dragging you through this sand will be problematic enough.” She laughed nervously and flexed her biceps. “But _carrying_ you will be a different matter.”

“You calling me fat?” Kogami growled. “I’m not the one who had seconds on the plane ride here.”

She slapped him in the stomach. “Kogami, I’m serious. I’m not worried about being able to do it. It’s the time factor. Three minutes is not a lot of time.”

“And even less if you argue about it,” Tarkinson said. “You’re up first, Crabs Tsunemori and Kogami versus Crabs Royce and Rodriguez. Senior partner is injured. Junior partner plays the injured party on the way back. On your mark, crabs.”

Quickly strapping into her ballistic vest, Akane laid down on the ground at the starting line. Kogami grabbed the strap at the top of the vest and waited for the signal. At the sound of the whistle, he took off, easily dragging Akane’s slight weight across the beach. The deep sand still made it difficult, despite her thin build, and he was forced to reach down and use two hands to get her to the midpoint.

Rodriguez had his own troubles in the other lane as he struggled to haul Royce toward the middle portion of the exercise. “The sand is not making this easy, is it?” Akane said, watching the big man struggle.

“No.” Kogami took a knee beside her and gently rolled Akane across his shoulders. “You alright?” he asked, noticing her disgruntled facial expression.

“I’ve got sand in places we can’t even begin to discuss,” she grumbled.

“Try not to think about it.” He carried her the remaining 25 yards to the end of the course. Once more taking a knee, Kogami gently set Akane down on her feet.

“That’s easy for you to say.”

Kogami laid down at her feet, situating himself in the right direction so that she would not struggle to turn him. “You got this?”

“Do I have a choice?” Akane grasped the vest handle and started to drag him. It was a struggle from the first few steps. 

Kogami listened to her grunting with each effort. “Pretend that Ginoza is trying to take me away to an isolation facility.” With a smile, he felt her pull with a bit more energy, dragging him across the midline. 

While he had bought her a bit of time, Akane was taking longer than expected and the hardest part was yet to come. Royce had already passed her, dragging Rodriguez to the midpoint and rolling his partner over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry as they made for the finish line.

“Gentlemen!” Tarkinson yelled. “Seems Crab Tsunemori could use a little motivation!”

The abrupt, violent staccato of semi-automatic gunfire caught Kogami off guard. He grabbed Akane by the waist and dragged her to the ground, covering her with his body to shield her from the fire. Sand sprayed down around them and was kicked up into their faces from the impact of the bullets.

“Can’t finish the course with your face in the dirt, Crab Tsunemori!” Tarkinson held up his hand for the machine gun fire to cease. “Move it, girl! Or get your ass up and go ring the bell! Stop wasting my time!”

With tears in the corners of her eyes, Akane crawled out from beneath Kogami. Undaunted, she struggled under his weight as she managed to roll his long, muscular body over her shoulders. Pressed beneath the weight, she staggered toward the finish as a different pair was reaching the midpoint of the exercise in the other lane. 

Kogami grit his teeth as she faltered beneath him. He felt her stumbling over her own feet. _Ignore the time,_ he wanted to say, but kept his silence.

“Come on, Tsunemori!” Royce called from the finish. “Get it done, girl!” 

“Let’s go, Tsunemori!” Rodriquez yelled. “You can do this!”

To a chorus of encouraging voices, Akane crossed the finished line. Before she collapsed beneath him, Kogami hopped down from her shoulders and caught her as she dropped to her knees in the sand. She was flushed and panting for breath.

Tarkinson stood over them, arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head in approval and smiled. “Kokoro, Tsunemori. Kokoro.” Twirling his finger in the air above his head, he called for another round of live gunfire and walked away. 

“Kokoro?” Akane said. She pushed Kogami’s hands aside, not wanting the undue attention in front of the other officers. “What does he mean?”

“It means heart,” Royce said.

“I’m Japanese,” she scowled. “I know what it means. But what does Tarkinson mean?”

“Means you have heart,” Kogami replied. Retrieving his canteen, he offered her a drink. “If anyone ever doubted that, I guess you just proved it.”

“To him or to you?”

“To _him_ , obviously.” Kogami grinned and helped her up on her feet. “I’ve always known it, Inspector.”


	4. Day 03

Having overheard their handlers about an afternoon spent running on the beach, Kogami ate sparingly at lunch, advising Akane and their friends from Los Angeles to do the same. With canteens in hand, they were hurried from the mess hall back to the beachfront for more endurance training. Wearing combat boots, the recruits were ordered to run a half mile up the beach, only then to turn around and run back, only this time running through the ocean water.

Legs heavy from running and panting for air, the recruits were given an hour long break to tour the o-course. The guided tour included an explanation of each obstacle, a modeled execution, and safety expectations. There were well over a dozen formidable challenges meant to test upper body and core strength as well as resilience. 

Others tested courage and resolve, such as the cargo net and the nefarious slide for life. Both obstacles required a new set of waivers to be signed, warranting an additional measure of fear and respect among the law enforcement officers. After a second check through the paperwork, the recruits were blown away by whistles and sent in pairs at timed intervals to tackle the course. 

Jumping down from a knotted rope, Kogami was taken off guard when Akane smacked him in the back of the head. “Hey, what’s gotten into you?”

“You!” she hissed, moving on to the next obstacle. “You don’t have a lot of faith in me, do you?”

Kogami denied the accusation with silence. He had been holding back, letting her set the pace. He jumped onto a thick rope, scaling to the top before reaching out to an iron ring and swinging across it with one hand to grasp the other rope on the other side before scaling back down to the ground. Akane beat him back to solid ground.

“Why are you holding back?”

This time he ducked the incoming slap and made a run for the next obstacle. “If you think I’m holding you back, Inspector, there’s nothing in the rules saying you can’t leave me behind.” 

Akane used a running start to leap up to the highest rung of the cargo net before she inserted her feet to begin the long climb to the top. She was spider-like and agile, moving from rung to rung with confident speed. Kogami was hard pressed to match her, but his longer frame and upper body strength allowed him to keep pace.

At the top, they paused to look out over the course. There were recruits at every challenge and a handler, if not two, nearby to urge them on or insult them for their weakness. To add insult to injury, one of the SEALs had brought a firehose onto the course and was spraying the ground, the obstacles, and the recruits with seawater as they came within range. 

Twice that morning, Tarkinson’s bell had been rung. Kogami was certain the course and its demands would claim a few others, not only through fatigue but by injury.

“That doesn’t look good.” Akane’s shoulders slumped in worry. Any activity featuring large amounts of water darkened even her rosy outlook on things.

“You wanted to come here,” Kogami said, throwing his long legs over the top. “Like I said, would have been easier for you to visit me in an isolation facility.”

Akane joined him for the climb down, nimbly rolling over the side and hanging on with her arms. “But then, Ginoza would be there monitoring every hour of your rehabilitation.”

“You have a point. I think I prefer the sand chafing all over my body to his scowling.”

“You have a funny way of looking at things, Mr. Kogami,” she said. Hands on her head for balance, she climbed a pile of logs and hopped down on the other side.

“Get ready,” he warned. A blast of water rained down on them, burning their eyes with salty water.

The next obstacle was a rope climb that required a swinging start to reach a set of seven horizontal bars that were evenly spaced over a tract of muddy water. Beyond the bars, another swing was required to reach the last rope to scale back down for completion. 

Akane deftly handled the transition from the rope to the bar and swung from bar to bar, gaining the necessary momentum for the final swing. Miscalculating the distance and her speed, she twisted her body out of position and lost her rhythm. Hands grasping for the rope, she caught only air and fell into the muddy water below the obstacle.

Kogami gasped at first and then fought to stifle a laugh as she rose from the muddy pool looking like some sort of swamp monster in a holovid. Sitting on her knees, she wiped the mud from her face and looked back at him in shock. For a moment, he feared the worst, and then she started laughing hysterically as she shook the mud from her hands. 

Usurping Kogami’s place in line, Karl Jessup leaped onto the rope and scaled it, swiftly moving across the horizontal bars. A big Texan from a rural sheriff’s department, he caught the rope on the other side and slid down it, landing on Akane’s back. His weight alone was enough to force her face first back down into the mud. 

Kogami ignored completing the obstacle and ran to her side. “You alright?”

Coughing and spitting muddy water from her mouth and nose, she nodded. “I’m g-good.”

As Jessup was scaling the next obstacle, a large wooden wall, Kogami grabbed the Texan’s foot and gave it a yank with all of his weight. “Want to try that again?” 

With a yelp, the Texan was caught off guard and fell at the top of the wall, straddling the wooden formation. Eyes rolled up into the back of his head, he grasped his genitals in one hand and, with the other, desperately fought to keep his balance on the wall. 

“Get off my brother!” Tom Jessup, the younger of the Texans, charged Kogami with a balled fist.

Kogami ducked beneath the reckless punch, which landed on the wooden wall. He dropped to the ground, balanced on his hands, and kicked his leg out to knock the man’s feet from under him. 

The startled Texan fell backwards into the muddy waters, where he floundered like a catfish. His older brother, Karl, fell from the wall and landed on top of him. The two struggled in the muck, groaning from the impact, while spewing muddy water from their mouths and noses. It was a fitting punishment for both of them. An obnoxious pair, they were despised by the other recruits. 

“What the hell are you crabs doing!” Tarkinson screamed from the sideline of the course. “Crab Tsunemori, if you are quite done with your beauty routine, get your ass over that wall!” He waited for Akane to scramble up the thin lumber railings that were nailed along the wall’s surface. When she was out of sight, he spun around to the three men. “Crab Kogami, you will get back to the start of the rope-to-rung challenge and complete it. Crabs Jessup—Tweedledum and Tweedledummer—did you forget the safety protocols so soon? You are not to pass any body on the first circuit of the course. Get your asses back to the beginning and start over again. I will see the three of you in the pit for dinner tonight!”

It took everything Kogami had to put one foot in front of the other just to get back to the barracks. Though the pit was a mere 25 yards from the barracks, to him, it might as well have been 26.2 miles away. The Jessup brothers and he had spent the last 90 minutes in the pit with all seven SEALs there to make certain the experience was a memorable one. Extra military instruction is how Tarkinson referenced to the activity or EMI. While their colleagues rested and ate dinner, they were put through their paces with few if any breaks in between exercises.

By the time, he reached the door of his room, Kogami was leaning heavily on the corridor wall for support. “Kogami,” Akane whispered. “Just look at you. You’re a mess.” She had been waiting for him at the door. Getting under one of his shoulders, she helped him into the room and closed the door behind them. “Day 3 and the MWPSB Hellhound is running amuck.”

With a long groan, Kogami slumped down into the nearest chair and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Sand went everywhere—over his clothes, the chair, and the floor. Hunched over, all he could think about was one, long drag on a cigarette.

“Kogami, what are you doing?”

Uncertain if he could remain sitting upright, even with the chair as support, the Enforcer slowly let himself melt to the floor. He rolled to his back and laid there at her feet with his eyes closed. “I think I’m dying.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little over dramatic?” Akane hovered over him like a fretful mother hen. “Where does it hurt?”

“A better question might be where _doesn’t_ it hurt?” He rubbed the feeling back into his face, his arms beyond the point of exhaustion. “And to be honest, I can’t feel much of anything, especially my arms and legs.”

“A shower will help,” she said. Reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt, she pulled it over his torso and head and tossed the soggy fabric into a corner. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower.” 

When she reached for his belt buckle, Kogami blocked her. “I think I can handle that part by myself, but thanks.” He tried to stand up, but fell forward off balance. His face laid against her shoulder. They stood this way for a long moment with Akane running her fingers across the nape of his neck.

“Sometimes, I just don’t know what to do with you,” she whispered.

_Just love me...that’s all I want you to do_ , he thought.

The shower water was anything but hot, not even a welcoming lukewarm. Ice cold, it poured down over his head. Awakened by the cold, his nerve endings burned, sending a peculiar tingling sensation throughout his extremities. The temperature would be a small comfort to his sore muscles, but it would wash away the majority of the sand infiltrating every pore of his body.

From the corner if his eye, Kogami saw Akane standing at the side of the door, her back turned. Leaning against the wall, she said, “I don’t think the hot water runs out. I think they turn it off.”

“Probably,” he croaked.

“So what did you have to do in the pit? I only saw two of you.”

“Deputy Karl Jessup was sent to medical for an evaluation,” Kogami grumbled. He saw the side of her face lengthen with a disappointed frown. “He’ll be fine. Just needs to walk it off.” Then acknowledging her question, he tried to remember the prescription for discipline that the SEALs had doled out that evening. “They made us do sit-ups, push-ups, squats, burpees, more burpees. I can’t remember it all. They let me go before the younger Jessup. I’m guessing he’s still out there.”

“Serves them right,” Akane said. “And you. You didn’t need to do that, Mr. Kogami.”

_Yes, I did_ , he thought. 

“Do you know what they call law enforcement in this country? Pigs.” Kogami leaned against the wall. “By the looks of the Jessup brothers, I can see why.”

“Kogami!

“I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. Might make the Brothers Grimm think twice about using you as a doormat ever again.”

“Or it’s given them a reason to look for other ways to hinder our progress.”

“They can try,” Kogami said, turning off the water. “There’s no Sibyl System here. Just the SEALs. I’d rather face them than a Dominator.” 

“Either way you look at it, it’s a lose-lose situation.”

“Maybe, but the SEALs seem a tad more equal in their distribution of justice.” He rubbed himself dry and wrapped the towel about his waist.

“Need these?” Akane handed him a pair of compression underwear.

“I didn’t get into your panties drawer that night when I was in your apartment,” he complained. “Why are you digging in my luggage?”

“Just trying to help, Mr. Kogami. It’s the least I can do.” Akane laughed at his feigned expression of embarrassment. “Glad to see they haven’t broken your sense of humor.” She handed him a pair of clean pants.

“You talk to Ginoza?” Kogami came out of the shower and went back to the chair. He jumped at the touch of her warm fingers against his skin.

Running her hands over the bruises and welts on his back, she whispered, “I checked in after dinner. He wanted to know where you were, and I had to tell him. Needless to say, he wasn’t surprised. Kagari and Masaoka say hello. Shion broke into the transmission to send her regards, too.” She knelt down in front of him. “Did they at least feed you?”

“No,” he replied. “Tarkinson mentioned something about the pit being good for the body and the soul.”

Akane retrieved an MRE from beneath her mattress. “Royce and Rodriguez are a great pair of con artists. They distracted Tarkinson and the others so I could swipe this from the mess hall.”

“Shouldn’t have done that. If you get caught, _you’ll_ be in the pit.” He winced not even wanting to imagine the punishment she might endure there.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I _did_ get caught.” She smiled up at him. “Tarkinson saw me, but didn’t say anything.”

“Better hope that doesn’t come back to haunt you.” He took the MRE from her hands and examined the packaging. “So what have we got?” 

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“Not sure I even have enough energy left to chew.” Kogami opened the MRE and peeled back the heavy paper. He pulled at the moist sandwich within, having no real appetite. “Spoils of war?” he said, offering it to her. 

“Kogami, you have to eat something.”

He put the crust in his mouth, chewed it up with effort, and swallowed. “These things definitely taste better than they look.” He got up, slowly and stiffly, and went to the racks. Tossing the sandwich onto the mattress, he climbed into bed. “Good night, Inspector.”

“Good night, Mr. Kogami.”

Kogami never heard her reply. His last memory was of a blanket being pulled over his feet and up to his chin, the sandwich falling against his chest, and her fingers smoothing his hair before he fell soundly asleep.


	5. Day 05

“Kogami, I can’t believe you shot and killed the hostage!”

“It was the right thing to do,” he argued. “She was a terrorist. You were paying too much attention to the kidnapper and didn’t notice she had a weapon behind her back.”

The recruits were on the move from the combat simulation building to another area of the beach for hand-to-hand training. Kogami was looking forward to being outside again after spending the better portion of the morning being run through a labyrinth of combat simulations. Reliance on the Sybil System had made them slower than the rest of the officers, who did not hesitate to fire their weapons. 

Lost or unsettled thoughts, any indecision, had consequences. The scenario played out randomly with the hostage proving to be a difficult obstacle. Royce and Rodriguez inadvertently shot the innocent hostage while taking down the kidnapper. The Jessup brothers both shot and killed the innocent hostage, the kidnapper, and pair of patrolmen who had come to their aid as back up. 

Without the Dominator’s directional voice to guide her, Akane had been slow to react in a few situations, which showed the true value of the Enforcers to their colleagues and military handlers. After the final scenario, it was apparent that Akane was the finger on the trigger, and that Kogami was the real weapon.

“But how did you know she had a weapon? It’s not like you had any better view of her hands than I did.”

“I just had a feeling. It’s like Masaoka always says, a hunting dog knows how to sniff out one of his own.” He kept walking, swiftly transitioning to the next assigned area. His pace forced her to jog alongside him to keep up.

“But Kogami, wait!” she cried after him. “They’re watching you. Tarkinson and the SEALs. They’re watching your every move.”

“And that’s different how? Sybil is always watching. Ginoza probably called and gave them a heads up.”

“It’s like they’re a pack of wolves, studying one of their own.” 

“And how’s that a bad thing?”

“Because they recognize you.”

When he did not acknowledge her comment, Akane grabbed him by the arm and dug in her heels, forcing him to stop and look down at her. “Do you even want to know where I went after the combat sim was done? Tarkinson pulled me into a conference room. He wanted to know if we—if _you_ —were some sort of spy.”

“Me? That’s nonsense. Japan and the US have been allies for over a century.”

“Kogami, they think that your are an operative embedded in this program to—“

“To do what? Learn how to torture cops?”

“Did you see the look on Tarkinson’s face when you shot the hostage?”

“No, because I had to keep the kidnapper in my sights to prevent him from drawing down on you.”

“Kogami, just watch yourself. I think you make them nervous.”

Kogami stopped again, just long enough to look down into her face. “Do I make you nervous, Inspector Tsunemori?”

“Of course not,” she panted.

“Then let’s chalk up their nerves to me doing what I do best: _being myself_.” Kogami sat down in the sand next to Royce and Rodriguez, giving each man a fist bump as Akane sat down beside him. 

“Are mom and dad fighting?” Rodriguez quipped. He fell silent with a glare from Royce. “What?”

“Just shut up,” Royce said.

Taking the three steps to a wooden platform, Tarkinson called them to attention. “Listen up, crabs. The next challenge is an evaluation to measure your hand-to hand combat skills. Law enforcement requires competency in some form of martial arts. In fact, it is essential to keeping you and your partner safe.” He waved to a subordinate and quickly scanned the tablet that was handed to him.

“You will be sparring a partner, but not _your_ partner. Only by pitting yourself against a stranger can you truly test your abilities. Points will be awarded for takedowns or tap outs. Two points earns a win and ends the match. First up will be Crab Tsunemori, and...” Tarkinson’s eye twitched, his stoic face showing an uncharacteristic twinge of reaction. “Crab Jessup—Karl.”

Kogami stopped breathing. His entire body stiffened, muscles rigid with protective instinct. Before he could protest the pairing, Akane glared at him, yanking the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Don’t make a scene!” she hissed, rising to her feet.

“Oh, man,” Rodriguez groaned. “This can’t end well.” 

“You’re not helping the situation.” Royce put his hand on Kogami’s shoulder. “Ko, you have to keep your cool or it’s the pit.” He watched Akane as she moved obediently to the raised wooden platform. “They won’t let him hurt her.”

“By the time they interfere, it may be too late,” Rodriguez whispered.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up!” Royce grabbed Kogami’s boot and shook the distracted Enforcer. “Tell me the little lady has some of that samurai footwork down.”

“She can hold her own,” Kogami said, doubting his words. He cursed his luck and the poor common sense of their handlers to allow such a pairing. There was no real way to save face for any of them—not Jessup, not even Akane—if they suddenly switched up their random lottery of participants. He grit his teeth and bowed his head, struggling to breathe. 

“Keep it clean.” Tarkinson called the combatants to engage, “Begin.”

Overconfident, the elder Jessup brother charged Akane. There was nothing martial in his attack, nothing of value except brutal force. Kogami could respect brutal force, but not up front when the advantage of strategy could have worked in his favor.

Being smaller and more agile than the big Texan, Akane dodged his mammoth hands and slipped behind him. She took one of his burly arm with her, and using very little effort, she twisted it, forcing that leverage through the shoulder and swept his feet out from under him. The quick takedown maneuver brought Jessup facedown onto the wooden deck. 

The appreciative applause of the crowd was spontaneous, and Kogami felt the knot in his stomach unravel slightly.

“Point!” Tarkinson yelled.

“Damn!” Royce said.

“Well, isn’t she a little honey badger,” Rodriguez whispered with a grin. “Dropped his ass like it was nothing.” He turned to Kogami with a wink. “She ever take you down like that?”

Kogami might have felt some pride in their compliments, but he was too distracted watching Jessup’s eyes, which were locked in a searing glare directed at Akane. Before Tarkinson could call for them to begin the second round, the Texan lunged at her, snatching her by the arm. 

Caught unawares, Akane yelped in surprise. She didn’t have the speed to get free of him nor did she have the strength to break the hold. Using his greater size and weight, he forced her down to the deck and slammed her face into the wood. He used the arm as painful leverage, keeping her pinned there as he pressed his groin against her thighs.

Kogami raised his face to the cloudless, blue skies overhead. His body went numb and cold as a familiar blackness descended on him. _Kill him!_ He was on his feet and moving toward the platform. All around him, the officers booed and hissed Jessup’s obvious crudeness and insult to the only woman in their midst.

“Ko!” Royce shouted. “Tarkinson’s got this!”

Before Kogami could get to the platform, Tarkinson struck Jessup in the throat with a well-placed knife hand that knocked the Texan back and dropped him to his knees. Another SEAL knelt down beside Akane, cradling her arm, as he helped her up and checked on her status. Though momentarily bewildered, she seemed alert and angry. Tarkinson was prompted to hold her back as she took an angry step toward Jessup and swung a fist at him.

_That’s my girl,_ Kogami thought. 

With a potent glare, Tarkinson silenced the recruits, but before he could utter a word, Kogami said, “Jessup, why don’t you try that stunt with someone that doesn’t weigh 150 pounds less than you.”

“Crab Kogami,” Tarkinson said with menace, “don’t let your mouth write a check your ass can’t cash.”

Kogami stood at the steps leading to the deck. “In that case, Senior Chief, you can consider me the richest man sitting on this beach.”

“This ain’t Pearl Harbor, boy!” Jessup growled. His voice was cracked and broken from the knife hand assault. Shoving Tarkinson and Akane out of the way, he lunged at Kogami, who easily evaded him.

Twisting his hip for maximum connection, Kogami spun his long frame clockwise for the wind up to a roundhouse kick. The kick landed without interference, colliding with the Texan’s face. Reverberating above the groan of spectator reaction, the sound of flesh and leather reverberated across the beach. To add further insult and injury, Kogami held the kick and raked his boot laces across the big man’s mouth and nose for effect.

Jessup shook off the stunning blow, falling to base animal instinct. He wrapped Kogami up in a powerful bearhug and brought the Enforcer down to the deck with all of his weight on top of him. He soon learned that being close to the brooding MWPSB Enforcer was a serious disadvantage. 

Kogami rammed his elbows across Jessup’s chin and repeatedly battered the man’s ribs with his knees. The Texan had little choice but to release the hold. Out of breath and in pain, he was too slow to avoid Kogami’s grasp. “You have the right to remain silent.” Wrenching an arm to the side and behind the Texan, he forced the man down to his knees. “Because no one here wants to listen to you.” Forcing Jessup’s face into the wood planks, Kogami leaned into the stressed joint with his weight. “Nor do we believe most of what comes out of your mouth.” 

“That’s enough, Crab Kogami!” Tarkinson ordered. “You’ve made your point!”

“Kogami!” Akane shouted. “Let go of him!”

He ignored both Akane and Tarkinson’s commands, encouraged on by the coltish smirk on the latter’s face. None of the SEALs came forward to deter him, so Kogami dropped to his knees, increasing the leverage on Jessup’s arm. “Anything stupid that you say will be used against you in a court of your peers.” He leaned back and was rewarded with a scream of agony as Jessup’s shoulder popped loudly out of the joint. 

The younger Jessup was on his feet, scrambling to get up the steps to the platform, but he was thrown back to the sand by the other recruits, who rained down blows on him. He cried out in distress as balled fists and booted feet gave a more personal verdict of the Texan’s crude behavior.

“You have the right to administer your own medical treatment. If you are unable to do so, you have the right to appoint someone to treat your injuries.” Kogami released Jessup’s arm and stood over him as the deputy gasped in pain. “I hope you understood these rights, because I don’t intend to repeat them. If you make me, more serious bodily injury will occur.”

“Kogami!” Akane screamed.

“Goddamn, Crab Kogami,” Tarkinson said. The laughter in his voice betrayed the false menace and intimidation of his words. “Get your ass to the pit and get comfortable. You’re going to be there awhile.”

“Aye, aye, sir!” Kogami pulled his t-shirt over his head. Wiping the sweat from his face and chest, he threw the damp, sand-ladened garment in Jessup’s agonized face and jumped down from the platform. “You alright?” he asked.

“No, I’m not alright!” she hissed. “Kogami, was that really necessary?”

“Yes,” Royce said, grinning inanely as Kogami walked by them. “Thought I was having a wet dream, until I heard his shoulder pop. Damn, Ko!”

“Make sure the other Jessup steers clear of Tsunemori while I’m doing my penance,” Kogami said.

“LAPD is on the job,” Rodriguez assured him. “Jesus, you’d have to pay $1000 for ringside seats to see some shit like that. Bad assery!”

“Crab Kogami!” Tarkinson thundered from the platform. “The pit! Now!”

Kogami waved his hand dismissively at the SEAL. “I know. I know.” He turned to Akane, showing no remorse. “Talk about this later?”

She was so angry that words escaped her. Arms crossed over her chest, she pursed her lips tightly together and glared at him through narrow, disapproving eyes. “I hope they don’t feed you again,” she finally said.

“Stay with Royce and Rodriguez for the rest of the day.”

“We got her, man,” Royce said. “Worry about yourself. Ain’t going to be enough of you left to put in a thimble. Go on, man. We got your lady.”


	6. Day 07

Kogami closed his eyes, taking a painful slow assessment of his injuries. He was not certain what was more aggravating—the bruises rising beneath his skin or the minor wounds chafed by sand whenever he moved. The cut on his lower lip throbbed unmercifully, which distracted from the lancing pain he felt from a gash in his left eyebrow. A cut over the bridge of his nose only hurt when he scowled, which was difficult not to do in his current condition. He winced when Akane touched the wound above his eye with an antiseptic swab.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

He shook his head. Words escaped him, requiring more energy than he could muster as a host of minor injuries slowly made themselves known to him. The rush of adrenalin was gone and brought every ache and hurt to his immediate attention. He counted himself lucky to even be sitting up. Supported by the chair, he could at least remain steady and off his feet as Akane stood over him fretting at the damage.

“Kogami, did you really need to dislocate Mr. Jessup’s shoulder?”

“Needed to make a point,” he replied. “He clearly didn’t get it the first time.”

“I didn’t think that fight lasted long enough for you to get this beat up,” she said. “He was clearly outmatched.”

“This wasn’t Jessup’s doing. It was Tarkinson.”

“What? The Senior Chief did this to you? In the pit?”

“Fifteen minutes sparring. Fifteen minutes PT. Fifteen minutes of sparring. Five minute water break. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.”

“I can’t believe he sparred with you.”

“Well you said they’ve been watching me. Like a wolf pack recognizing one of their own.” He flexed his bruised knuckles slowly, wincing as they cracked in protest. “Guess they wanted to have a closer look.”

“How was he?”

“Not sure I could beat him in a real fight. He did most of the damage.” Kogami sat up and arched his back, gasping as the muscles strained under his taut skin. “And you call _me_ a cyborg.” 

“Kogami, you have to promise me that you’ll behave yourself,” Akane whispered. “We’re here to showcase the MWPSB and our work as a team.”

“Inspector and hound?”

“You know better than that!” She glared at him. 

He held her fierce gaze for a few defiant moments, and then looked away, allowing her to win their match. “Inspector—” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, wincing because he forgot about the wound there. It stung intolerably, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes.

“Since there’s no one else here to say it, I will. _Kokoro_.” After wiping the gash above his eye with a antiseptic, she gently blew cool air over the wound to alleviate the sting. “Better?”

Kogami tucked his chin and turned his head slightly, leaning forward so that her lips were pressed against the side of his forehead. He smiled when she did not immediately pull away. “Now it’s better.”

“Promise me.” She held his face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

Kogami closed his eyes, savoring the coolness of her hands on his skin. There was no denying her request after that. “I promise to behave, but if he tries anything else, I’m breaking his face.”

“It’s a start,” Akane said. “Let’s tape those ribs and get cleaned up for dinner.”

# # # 

“So, Tsunemori,” Royce said. “This Sibyl System sounds intense. Like _1984_...George Orwell intense. Talk about Big Brother always watching.” He knuckle bumped his partner, who joined Kogami and her at their table.

“We read something about a psycho pass and a crime coefficient,” Rodriguez said. “How’s that work?”

“There are scanners throughout the cities,” Akane replied. “The diagnostic system conducts a cymatic scan that takes an assessment of a person’s psycho pass. Based on the scan and the subject’s hue, a crime coefficient is generated.”

Kogami activated a holographic image of the Dominator on his wristcom. “The Dominators are linked to the Sibyl System and can conduct an immediate scan on the spot, assessing threat levels for MWPSB personnel.”

“What if you don’t have the Dominators?” Royce asked.

“When Inspectors and their Enforcers are in the field,” Akane said, “it’s possible for them to conduct routine psycho pass scans on suspected perpetrators.”

“Can you take a psycho pass now?” Royce sat up straighter, ignoring his dinner. “Go ahead. Do me. I mean,” he winced at the eagerness in his voice, “do my psycho pass.”

“Me, first. I’m better looking,” Rodriguez said. He hovered over Akane, examining the wristcom as she scanned him.

“Alright,” Akane said. “Your crime coefficient is—“ Clearly flustered, she hesitated and then whispered, “Your crime coefficient is 235.” 

“What? Is that bad?” An anxious expression fell over Rodriguez’s usually jovial face. “Tsunemori, is that bad?”

“Always the quiet ones,” Kogami whispered. He shook his head and laughed at the reading. 

“What about me?” Royce asked. 

Akane nervously announced the second reading. “Your crime coefficient is 185.”

“But what exactly does that mean?” Royce turned to Kogami for answers, as Akane appeared tongue-tied, too embarrassed to reply.

“According to the Sybil System, you both are latent criminals,” Kogami said quietly over the lip of his coffee cup. “You’d be looking at life in an isolation cell or trained to the collar as an Enforcer—like me.”

“What’s your crime coefficient, Ko?” Rodriguez asked. It was evident that the high number, due mostly to ignorance, bothered him.

“My last scan was 265.”

“Thirty-point spread.” The familiar, mischievous grin returned to the cop’s face. “I consider that a mark of genuine bad assery. I’d be an Enforcer. Still on the job, running down bad guys.” He glanced at Akane and shook her shoulders in good spirits to reassure her. “But just for comparison, what about you, little lady?”

“My last scan was a bit high. The crime coefficient was a 36.”

Kogami snorted at their companions’ slack-jawed reactions. “Inspector Tsunemori’s crime coefficient barely has a pulse even under duress. Don’t take it personally.”

“So what would happen if you had a Dominator here?”

Kogami sipped at his coffee and shrugged his shoulders. “If you pointed it at the good Inspector, the trigger would lock. If you were the Enforcer holding the trigger, you’d get a lecture about attempting to shoot a registered Inspector.”

“And you know this how?” Royce challenged.

Kogami just laughed. “I might have had a moment or two of weakness.”

“To unlock the paralyzer, the perp’s crime coefficient has to be over 100,” Akane said. “Over 300 is where the really gruesome action happens.”

“Does it stay that way?” Rodriguez asked, still anxious about his result. “The psycho pass, I mean?”

“It’s a stress-level reading, not an STD,” Royce teased. “If I understand it correctly, the more stressed you are the higher the crime number...er...coefficient. The darker the thoughts on your mind, the cloudier the hue, right?”

“That’s right, Royce,” Akane said. “With rehabilitation, some people can bring down that crime coefficient, simply by managing their stress levels.”

“Works to a point,” Kogami corrected her. “Stress therapy can reduce the crime coefficient in some cases, but the damage is usually irreversible.”

“What about you, Ko?” Rodriguez asked. “You ever get over 300?”

Uncomfortable with the question, Kogami hesitated to answer. He took a slow deep breath and exhaled deliberately. “Just over 400.” He watched the heavy hearted reaction in their faces. “It was a bad time in my life.”

“A bad time? That’s an understatement,” Akane said. “Mr. Kogami had been abducted by a crime cartel and habitually drugged with mind-control chemicals. They tried to turn him into a mercenary. The MWPSB was lucky enough to find and rescue him.”

“Thanks to a good friend and good therapy,” Kogami whispered.

“What about us?” Karl Jessup asked. Standing next to his brother a few tables away, he walked across the aisle. “What would that gadget say about me and my brother?” With his arm in a sling, he rubbed his forearm anxiously as Tom Jessup remained at his side.

Royce snorted disdainfully. “Don’t need a computer to smell a bad cop.”

“No need for all that,” Tom said. “Been enough hurt to go ‘round for the day. Miss Tsunemori, my brother and I heartfully apologize for our behavior the last few days. We like to play hard in Texas, and sometimes we forget our manners don’t sit right with city folks.” He offered his hand to her, but withdrew it as Kogami bristled visibly. 

“Just an old-fashioned tussle between good old boys, Kogami,” Karl said. “Nothing more than that. Just let bygones be bygones under the bridge, right?”

“That’s water under the bridge,” Tom corrected. “What my big brother’s trying to say is can we start fresh?”

When the three male officers at their table said nothing, Akane smiled and offered her hand to the younger Jessup. “Of course!” 

Kogami could hardly believe his ears! He glared up at her, but broke the eye contact when she returned the stern scowl with a pinch in the small of his back.

“What would that gadget say about a couple good ole boys from Texas?” Karl asked.

Akane scanned them both, becoming obviously short of breath as the data scrolled across the screen. “Uh, interesting...” she said, stalling for time.

“Spit it out, girl,” Karl urged. “What’s my psychopath?”

“Psycho pass,” Akane corrected. She pensively turned to face the older brother. “Your crime coefficient is a little on the high side, Mr. Jessup. It’s 425. Your brother’s is 402.”

The brothers frowned, their dullard faces betraying an inability to comprehend. “You’ll have to excuse a couple of cowboys for not knowing the meaning of all that, miss.”

“I’m afraid that in Japan, Mr. Jessup, you’d be labeled as latent criminals,” Akane explained.

Kogami narrowed his eyes and glared at them. “Not cops, not even productive citizens. More than likely you’d be spending the rest of your lives in isolation cells under the daily threat of execution.”

“Right,” Karl said uncertainly. “Texas is a big place, ma’am, bigger than Japan.”

“Three times the size, I reckon,” Tom added. “Lot of territory. Lot can go wrong. Need men of firm means to keep the peace. Just like the days of Wyatt Earp and Wild Bill Hickok.”

Karl reverently put his hand over his heart, wincing as it pulled on his injured shoulder. “In the words of the immortal Davy Crockett, _you may all go to hell, and I will go to Texas_.” 

Kogami was having difficulty surmising if the retort was made out of sheer ignorance, pride, or if it was a veiled threat. There was no time to figure it.

“Lights out in 15, crabs!” Tarkinson shouted into the room. “Good night!”

“Good night, sir!” came the response.

“Night, you all,” Karl said with an impish grin. “Miss Tsunemori,” he bowed his head respectfully. “Mr. Kogami, be seeing you real soon.”

_Now that was a threat_ , Kogami thought.

Kogami felt Akane’s hands balling themselves into the fabric of his shirt, stretching it as she struggled to restrain him. Royce and Rodriguez joined her to keep the Enforcer from charging the Texans as they left the mess hall. Feeling their guiding hands at his back, he watched the Jessups retreat to the dormitory corridor and then quietly took his tray to the dishwashing room. 


	7. Day 10

Kogami locked his jaw muscles and gnashed his teeth, desperately trying not to think of the cold. That was difficult to do. It was 10:00, and the night air was possessed with a potent winter chill and an insidious humidity that permeated every pore. To make matters worse, he was sitting in 50-degree water up to his waist. 

There was no reprieve from the Pacific’s waves, which crashed by him, on to the beach, and then retreated back toward the dark horizon. The recruits were engaged in night meditation, Tarkinson’s concept for quieting the mind through punishment of the body. It was an exercise in extreme endurance, meant to test the resolve of the officers. 

After 36 hours of constant drilling, combat simulations, and the o-course, not to mention less than 6 hours of sleep, the remaining 32 law enforcement officials were all tired and working on fumes, but this was not unusual for cops, and the recruits were functional, well above the norm. This only incited Tarkinson and their handlers to push them harder.

Staring into the night, Kogami grit his teeth harder to prevent them from chattering in the darkness. His jawbone cracked under the strain. Akane was sitting in front of him just to the left. She could not see him without turning around, but he could see her and could tell that she was in trouble. 

Lack of sleep had never been an issue for her, having worked investigative cases well passed her endurance in pursuits of evidence. But she was not a swimmer, not a fan of the water, and this exercise was taking a different toll on her. What little food she had eaten through the day had floated away with the tide to feed the fishes. She was trembling uncontrollably from the cold. When she was not shivering, her head bobbed and nodded as her consciousness waned in and out. 

Kogami was actually enjoying the challenge and the chance to push himself. But falling alseep had consequences—a ruthless prescription of EMI in the pit. In her current state, Kogami was not certain if Akane could endure it. Physically she was quite fit and athletic. Mentally, she was even more prepared, her idealism circumventing any abuse their handlers might dish out. 

It was the sadistic nature of the SEALs that worried him. Being a woman, the only woman, he was certain they would come at her in a far crueler way than the men. They might even taunt her to ring the bell. He could not let that happen.

“Hey!” He reached out and slapped her arm. “You awake?”

“Barely,” she replied.

“Don’t turn around,” he reminded her. “You’ll put us both in the pit.”

“This is torture, Mr. Kogami. I’m sorry I ever talked you into this.”

“You’re good, and so am I. I’m glad to be here.” _With you_ , he thought.

She sat up abruptly in surprise . “You are?”

“Don’t turn around.”

Akane bowed her head, nodding off again. 

“Akane, stay awake.”

“Not sure, I can—“

“Don’t say it. Don’t even think it.” 

Kogami scooted up behind Akane, pulling her backward into his embrace. He wrapped his long legs about her and held on as the ocean crashed into them. She didn’t protest and melted against him, finding the little warmth he had to offer. 

“Isn’t this against the rules?” She cautiously glanced up and down the beach at the remaining recruits who sat watching them in envy and horror.

“Tarkinson never said it was. The order was to mediate while sitting in the water.” Hearing footsteps splashing toward them, he whispered in her ear, “So mediate.”

“Crab Tsunemori. Crab Kogami,” Chief Tarkinson said. “This isn’t a Japanese bathhouse.”

“No, sir, it isn’t,” Kogami replied with a hint of venom. “They’re generally a whole lot warmer than this.”

“Are you looking for a little more time in the pit?”

“If it will warm me up, sure. Why not?” Kogami grunted as Akane jabbed him in the rib with her elbow.

Tarkinson laughed. “You two are dismissed to the showers and the chow line. I reserve the hot water for my thinkers and team players. Get moving.”

Kogami struggled to his feet and helped Akane stagger to hers. She collapsed as an ocean wave knocked her off balance. Holding her close to him, he helped her maneuver through the surf. Together, they walked back to the barracks, shivering in each other’s arms.

Some time after dinner, Akane was in her bunk long before Kogami could get out of the shower. Drying his hair with a rumpled towel, he paused in the doorway and watched her. She tossed and turned fitfully on the thin mattress. Her tiny, pale hands clung tightly to the blankets as she fought for warmth and comfort in her dreams. 

He wondered if, in the dream, she was still sitting on the beach, up to her waist in freezing ocean water. His own extremities were just beginning to get sensation back in them after sitting in the ocean’s chilly waters.

After getting dressed in a few extra layers of clothing, he threw the towel over the back of his head and neck for added warmth. Taking a thermos from the dresser, he pulled a chair over to the side of Akane’s bed and sat down. Her agitation was growing worse. With the back of his hand, he touched her forehead. She was feverish and clammy, but on contact, seemed to settle quietly. In another moment, she opened her eyes.

“Mr. Kogami?”

“You were restless,” he said. “I think you have a fever.”

“I’m not surprised. The evening’s _meditation_ was a terrible experience.”

“I won’t disagree.” He opened the thermos and poured some hot chocolate into the cup. “Drink this.”

She gratefully clasped her hands around the hot cup, absorbing the warmth as she sat up against the bedframe. Kogami pulled his blanket from the top rack and tucked it around her. “Where did you get this? They don’t serve hot chocolate in the mess hall.”

“Swiped it from the kitchen when our SEAL handlers weren’t watching.”

“You’re going to end up in the pit again.”

“Worth the price. Besides you didn’t eat much at dinner tonight. We have a long day tomorrow.” Kogami rubbed a hand over his face to revive the feeling in his cheeks and chin.

“I wasn’t exactly myself when Chief Tarkinson read the agenda at dinner. What have they devised for us tomorrow?”

“Some sort of scavenger hunt. He didn’t say anything beyond that.” Kogami poured her another cup of hot chocolate and encouraged her to drink it. 

“They do enjoy their games,” Akane said. Her eyes were partially closed as she fought to stay awake. “Some couple’s therapy, huh?”

“Just glad you’re here and not Ginoza. I can see him incorporating some of these tactics into our team building exercises.”

“Seriously?”

“I do, and then I really would have to push him down the stairs.” He took the cup back from her and drank the rest of the hot chocolate that she hadn’t finished. “Get some sleep.” Kogami climbed into the top bunk and laid back into his pillow.

“Don’t you want your blanket back? You’ll get cold.”

“Keep it,” he said. “I’ll be fine. Now get some sleep.”


	8. Day 12

“Chief Tarkinson’s orders were fairly simple,” Akane said. “The sniper rifle is broken up into seven pieces. Using geocaching, we’re to find the parts, assemble it, and proceed to the mission objective area.”

“Where we’re supposed to take out a target.” Kogami drove his hands into his pockets and arced his back to temporarily alleviate the weight of the rucksack on his back. “Like I said, a scavenger hunt.”

“We have to be careful, Mr. Kogami. Geocaching will lead us to the area, but there might be other rifle parts hidden there. He specifically said that we have to find the parts of the rifle that have been assigned to me, the senior officer. Otherwise we forfeit the exercise.”

“That’s what the compass is for,” Kogami said. Craving a cigarette, he snatched a swaying stalk of grass from the ground. He absently rolled it between his fingers and then tucked it into the corner of his mouth. “GPS gets us to the general location. Compass will pinpoint the component. That’s how we save time.” He looked up the side of a steep, rocky slope. Except for various natural geographic features, it was nearly vertical. “Let’s go.”

“Can you fly now, Mr. Kogami?”

“No, left my cape in Japan.”

“Then just how do we get up that rock wall safely?”

Kogami snorted. “How’s your rock climbing, Inspector?” He pointed to the coils of rope and carabiners hanging from the side of the precipice.

Akane stared at him in disbelief.

“This isn’t just a scavenger hunt. It’s a test of time management, how to effectively use resources, and team work. If we rely too heavily on one thing or another, we’ll never make the allotted time.”

“How much time do we have? I must have zoned out this morning when Tarkinson was explaining the objectives.”

“Six hours.”

“I don’t know the first thing about rock climbing, Mr. Kogami.”

“Then I’ll teach you.”

“There’s a perfectly good trail right here on the map.”

“Why do you think we’ve been doing all these endurance tests? Alone, we struggle and possibly fail, but together, we’re smarter and stronger. Just like we are on an investigation.” 

“That would make sense, wouldn’t it?” She reluctantly allowed him to cover her hands in chalk. “Promise you won’t let me fall?”

He grinned despite himself. “That’s a promise I can definitely keep.”

“Then lead on, Mr. Kogami.”

After a successful rock climb, with no other incident than a broken nail, Kogami and Akane made their way along a series of winding paths. Led by their GPS device, a compass, and their wits, they followed the clues on trail and off. Unlike previous tests, the geocaching mission proved to be far more relaxing than the usual calisthenics and endurance drills.

“So, Mr. Kogami, what do you think of our fellow law enforcement peers and their psycho passes? I find it interesting that these men would be considered latent criminals back home.”

“Their crime coefficients just prove the importance of Enforcers,” Kogami replied. “To do what these guys do, in cities like [Washington, D.C.](http://maps.apple.com/?q=Washington,%20D.C.) , New York City, and Los Angeles, their crime coefficients have to be high. How else can they work against the criminals out there looking to circumvent and undermine the law.” He jumped onto a rock formation and took in the view of the forested valley below them. “Just goes to show that a society is better off letting the hounds do what they do best, keeping people safe.”

“The cities you just mentioned have the highest crimes rates in the entire, country, Kogami, thus proving my point.”

“The Sibyl System is based on making people into sheep. If it was so foolproof, why does the MWPSB exist? It’s because regardless of how flawlessly the system appears to work, there will always be wolves. To protect the sheep, the shepherd needs the most effective tool in his arsenal, his dog. Docile enough so as not to attack the sheep, but still enough of a beast to fight his own kind.”

“Well, when you put it in those terms, it’s a difficult argument to refute. If it’s okay with you, I think we should go to Los Angeles to observe the LAPD’s tactical team with Royce and Rodriguez.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” He heard an alert from the GPS device in her hand. “Find something?”

“It’s somewhere around here.” 

Kogami pulled the compass from his pants pocket and set to work locating the final piece. He followed the precise coordinates to a pile of decomposing leaves. Finding the trigger mechanism, he held it up to show her. “Got it.” 

“We’re only a few minutes behind schedule. If we jog, we can make more than enough time down the trail.”

“Who says we’re going by trail?” Kogami looked over the edge of the grassy plateau. “It would be faster to rappel.”

Hands balled into fists, Akane stamped her feet against the ground. “Kogami, it’s one thing to climb a 30-foot rock wall, but rappelling? It’s got to be a five-story drop.”

“Afraid of heights, Inspector?” Kogami teased. 

“It won’t kill you to take the trail!” Akane crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at him in defiance. 

“Guess that means I’m carrying you.” He grinned impishly and set about preparing the climbing rope with the appropriate rappel knots.

Strapped into the climbing harness, Kogami carefully set his feet against the cliff face and took a guarded step down and away from the steep precipice. Carefully releasing the rope in small measured increments, he adjusted the stopper knots so that he could over-manage the speed of his descent. He was competent at rappelling, but Akane’s added weight was making it more of a challenge.

Though her rigging and harness were attached to his in case of a fall, Akane clung to him as if her life depended on it. She pressed herself desperately against his torso, her head buried against his chest. Her eyes were squeezed together so hard that tears ran down her cheeks. For an added measure of security, she wrapped her legs firmly about his waist, pressing her knees against his ribs so tightly that he had trouble taking a breath. 

“I think you may have lost a pound or two, Inspector.”

“You say this now while we’re hanging 50 feet from our deaths?” Her voice was muffled against his chest because she refused to look up. “You have a very curious sense of timing, Mr. Kogami.”

“So I’ve been told.” He secured the rappel line and maneuvered back into position. It was awkward with her perched in his lap with her rucksack. His own pack was tied beneath him as a ballast. Taking three deliberate steps down the rock face, he pushed himself gently from the wall and allowed the line to slip between his gloved fingers. 

The first twenty feet had been difficult as he wasn’t certain what to expect, but as she settled into the climb and he dealt with the encumbrances, Kogami anticipated no problems for the remaining 20 feet of their descent. 

“Well look it here, brother,” Karl Jessup said in his drawl. “Looks like we have us a couple of them Japanese catfish on a line. What do they call them thangs?”

“Koi,” Tom replied. He stared down over the edge at Kogami and Akane as they dangled precariously over the edge. “They’re called koi. And they ain’t nearly as tasty as catfish.”

“If’n they ain’t tasty,” Karl said, “ain’t no point in reeling them in, is there? Might as well throw’em back in.” He drew a knife from his boot and knelt down at the edge of the cliff.

“I don’t see no reason not to cut’em a’loose.”

“Now isn’t that an interesting position, Brother Tom? Is that one of them Kama Sutra things?”

“Kama Sutra’s Indian, not Japanese. I’m not sure what these two are trying to accomplish, but it sure looks like fun.”

“Wonder if we can have a turn, too.”

“I believe we might convince her. The two of us with our charming wiles, but I don’t believe old boy here would share.”

“That’s too bad. Got a cut them loose for sure then.”

“Don’t do this!” Akane shouted up at them. She reached for the cliff wall with her bare hands, digging her fingers into the rock surface as if to anchor Kogami and herself for the inevitable fall.

“Akane, what are you doing?” Kogami asked.

“Ya’ll are about to become kamikaze of a different kind,” Karl said, laughing loudly. “Fall won’t kill you, but if’n you get hurt out here, it’ll make getting back to the barracks a bitch. Hope you was paying attention during the 50-yard crash. Bye bye.” He drove his knife into the rope, which initially resisted the metal at first. With subsequent cuts and slashes, it began to fray.

“Get it done, Karl. This crazy GPS gadget says our last piece is somewhere around here. Cut the damn rope and be done with it.”

“Alright, alright, just give me a minute.” With a final cut, the rope gave way to the raucous sound of their laughter.

Kogami pulled Akane tightly against his body, drawing himself into a ball around her head and torso. Heavier than her, he became the counterweight in the fall and hit the ground first. The curse of gravity, compounded by her weight, slight as it was, knocked the air from his lungs. Lying on his pack, his lower back spasmed in horrific pain, as he blinked his eyes against the darkness. 

“Kogami?” Her voice sounded so very distant, but he could feel her hands on his face and neck. “Kogami, can you hear me?”

Groaning, he tried to get up on his elbows, but the world spun out of his vision. Kogami rolled onto his stomach, the pain in his back intensifying the onset of nausea, and he threw up in the rocks. 

“Try not to move,” Akane whispered.

“Too late for that.” He put a hand to the back of his head, where the pain was sharpest and winced. His fingertips were covered in blood.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Akane asked.

“Not enough to stop me from killing those two.” Kogami got to his feet, swaying unsteadily, and fell to a knee.

Akane used the opportunity to restrain him. She wrapped herself around a leg and hung on for dear life. “Mr. Kogami, we have just 20 minutes to get to the target site and take down our objective.”

“You’re more than capable, Inspector,” Kogami growled. “The rules never said we had to be together. I’ll hunt down those two and dispense a little justice, while you take out that target.”

“Justice has been dispensed,” she said, holding him back. She held up her dirty hands to show him a bolt carrier.

“Did we miss a piece?” His ire forgotten, Kogami took the rifle piece from her hand and examined it closely. 

“We’re not missing anything, but the Jessup brothers are.” Akane smiled mischievously. “I saw it in the rocks just before they cut the rope.” She fretted over the blood on his hand. “Are you badly hurt?”

“Nothing that can’t be cured when I see the look on those two idiots’ faces when they fail this exercise.” He held on to the bolt carrier with the intent of burying it somewhere deep on the way to the target site.

“Still think that men like the Jessup brothers should be walking around loose in society?” She adjusted her shoulder straps. “I can hear Ginoza now. Even though these men are charged with enforcing the law, their unchecked behavior makes them a danger to the same citizens they swore an oath to protect.”

“In light of recent events, there might be merit in amending my earlier statements.” Kogami closed his eyes, applying pressure to staunch the bleeding gash in his scalp. “However, your argument doesn’t take into account our new friends Royce and Rodriguez, does it?”

“No, I guess it doesn’t. They certainly seem committed enough, thought I get the feeling Rodriguez is something of a loose cannon. He strangely reminds of a certain Enforcer I know.”

“What about your crime coefficient.” He held up the bolt carrier that she had swiped from the rock wall. “This isn’t exactly by the book, Inspector.”

“Go ahead. Run a check.”

He ran a scan on her and laughed when it came back with a value of 32. “Ever the clear hue.”

“Do I need to check your psycho pass, Mr. Kogami?”

“Only if you brought cuffs along in that ruck sack.” He bent over and poured half his canteen over the head wound and grit his teeth through the sting. “Let’s go. If we have a chance of placing in this op, I don’t want to waste it, especially now that the Jessup brothers are definitely out of the running.”

“After you, Mr. Kogami.”

From the schematics provided by their hosts, Kogami assembled the pieces of the sniper until the compact M-40A1 came together. It was a bolt action weapon, efficient, sleek, and deadly. Kogami had to admire the precision style of the model. He checked the chamber and ensured the smooth operation of the bolt carrier and the trigger mechanism before handing the weapon to Akane. “Hope they covered this in your PSB training.” 

“You know there’s no chapter specifically on sniper rifles.”

“Then I hope you’re a quick study.”

Akane laid on the ground beside him and took the sniper rifle in her arms. In that position, she struggled with the unfamiliarity of the weapon as she pulled it into position against her shoulder. “The objective is that vault down there. All we have to do is drop it to the ground.”

Kogami snorted as he stared through a set of binoculars. “That simple, huh? Do you know how far away that is? It’s almost 400 yards away.”

“Is that far?” she asked naively.

“Not for a trained sniper, no. But for a civilian?” He shook his head pessimistically. “I’m starting to see why Royce was so happy about this exercise. He can do this without breaking a sweat.”

“Are you doubting me again, Mr. Kogami?”

“Never, Inspector. I know better, but I suspect you’re about to butt heads with reality.” He reached into a pocket on the side of his pants and retrieved the ammunition. “I have to admit. The Americans certainly know how to get things done.” 

“What do you mean?”

“These are 7.62 armor-piercing rounds. It’s like bringing dynamite to a firecracker convention.” He handed her one of the rounds and helped her load the bullet in the breech. “You’ve only got the three shots, remember that.” Kogami pulled her finger off from the trigger. “You’re locked and loaded, Inspector. This thing is designed to deliver at the slightest pressure. Don’t put your finger on that trigger until you’re ready.”

Akane nodded and looked through the scope, doing her best to adjust the unfamiliar instrument. Their target was a 1-ton vault suspended from a steel cable that was attached to a small boom crane. The heavy machine sat on top of a small hill, locked into the rocky soil with it outriggers, which were planted deeply into the ground to counter the vault’s weight. 

“Well,” Akane sighed. “The logical thing to do is to take out the cable. With an armor piercing round that steel cable doesn’t stand a chance.” She took aim and pulled the trigger. The rifle fired on command, the powerful recoil slamming into her shoulder and bucking hard against her collar bone with a solid crack. Akane cried out in pain and alarm, collapsing on the ground where she shuddered in distress.

“Are you hurt?” Kogami asked. He set the binoculars aside and gently held her shoulder, even as she cringed in pain. 

One eye closed in agony and the other glistening with tears, Akane whispered, “Just tell me I hit it.”

He pursed his lips in disappointment. “Nope.”

With a groan, Akane cradled her arm to limit the movement of her bruised shoulder. “Is this karma for sabotaging the Jessup brothers’?”

“You went in a little unprepared. You have to concentrate on your breathing. Put the butt of the rifle here.” He suffered a pang of remorse as he pressed the rifle against her sore shoulder, and she flinched. “Keep it tight. The weapon and your focus.”

“Maybe I should aim for a better target.”

He regarded her for a moment. “Maybe.”

Clearing her mind with a long inhale and a longer exhale, Akane took aim once more. “Maybe the top of the vault where the hook is attached?” She took a deep breath and on the exhale, pulled the trigger.

Akane gasped in horror, knowing the shot was a miss. On firing, she felt the powerful rifle kick against her, even though she had it locked in against her shoulder. The muzzle before her trigger finger did. She watched through the scope and saw sparks fly from the top of the 1-ton vault as the bullet hit, but the heavy plated hook holding the vault was unscathed. The only result of the wild shot was movement. Reinforced with steel weave, the thick cable holding the vault swayed from the impact, but held steady.

“I really messed this one up,” Akane groaned. She pushed the rifle away and laid her head in the dirt.

“This thing isn’t a Dominator, you know?” Kogami said. “You have one more bullet.” He adjusted the binoculars in preparation for the final shot.

“I think you should give it a try.” Akane sat up on her elbows, staring at the distant vault, and sighed despondently. “At this point, I don’t think it would make our situation any worse. Do you?” She took the binoculars from his hands and shoved the rifle over to him.

“No, I guess not.” Kogami positioned the sniper rifle against his shoulder, securing it against his body. Making himself comfortable, he rested his cheek on the smooth butt of the weapon and fell to the scope, adjusting the sight.

The target swayed from left to right, showing no signs of stopping. “How much time do we have?”

“One minute,” Akane replied. “Oh, I really messed up.”

“Stop saying that,” he groused. “You held your own today. Even Gino would have to admit that.”

The exhaustion was apparent in her face; regardless, the Inspector’s usual overbearing idealism was somewhat diminished in her shame. Kogami smiled. “Kokoro, Inspector Tsunemori. Kokoro.” He relaxed, acquired his target, and squeezed the trigger.

“Did you miss?”

Nothing happened for a few minutes and then the protruding arm of the boom groaned loudly. The heavy cable suspending the vault shuddered as the oversized bolt holding it shattered into fragments. Shrapnel from the metal piece damaged the surrounding bolts, causing them to pop loose. The vault rapidly descended, taking the cable and the boom arm with it. 

The crane was dragged toward the precipice by the weight. It was only the sudden meeting of the vault and the ground that saved the vehicle from being pulled over the edge. Mangled outriggers, swaths of earth, and the crane’s tracks dangled precariously over the cliff.

A red flare went off in the sky above the vault, signaling success. “Ten seconds to spare,” Kogami said, glancing at his watch.

“Nicely done, Mr. Kogami? Do you think we’ll be sent to the pit for breaking the rules?”

“Not if you don’t say anything.”

“I’m not going to claim that I took that shot.” She stood up and shrugged into her rucksack. “I don’t think they’d even believe me.”

“To hell with their rules, Inspector. This is what Enforcers do. I get my hands dirty so that you don’t have to. At least we tried.” Kogami slung his backpack over one shoulder and the sniper rifle over the other. “Can’t say the same for two brothers I know.”

Akane chuckled. “Well, that’s one good thing about all this. Even if we failed, we at least beat them.”

“Come on before Tarkinson sends out a search party to find us.”

“Do you think he would do that?”

“No, he’d probably leave us out here to teach us a lesson. But, I wouldn’t mind. I prefer present company.” He caught her smiling up at him and reciprocated with a coy roguish grin.

“Me, too.”

“If we stay out here, it means we have to catch our dinner, clean it up, and cook it.”

Akane started jogging along the trail. “The hike back is looking more and more promising.”

The mess hall was filled with the alluring aroma of freshly cooked turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Not a single MRE was to be seen. Along with a side bar of salads, cranberries, and other vegetables, the holiday meal was the first genuine meal the recruits had received since their arrival. The occasion was to inspire the theme of a last supper before the commencement of the infamous Gauntlet. 

Royce sat down next to Kogami, his partner sitting opposite him with Akane on the other side of the table. He glared at Kogami, a half hearted attempt to appear menacing. The grin on his face betrayed any real ill-sentiment that he might have harbored as being false. 

“I heard from a little bird that somebody made one helluva a shot today.” He stirred the gravy into his mashed potatoes and took a bite. “One shot, one kill. That cable didn’t stand a chance in my crosshairs, but then you go and upstage me, taking out the damn crane by shooting out the boom pin!”

Rodriguez laughed, dipping his bread into the hot gravy and chewing the crust. “Here I thought the Japanese people weren’t into showboating.” He pointed at Kogami with his food. “Word is this little stunt put you two in first place.”

“But how?” Akane asked. “Kogami fired the third shot, not me. I told Chief Tarkinson the truth as soon as we got back to the truck.”

“What’s all that chatter over there?” Tarkinson complained from his dining table. “Too much talking and not enough eating. If you’ve got enough time to be jaw jacking instead of feeding your faces, maybe I need to cut your chow time in half.”

Akane, undaunted by the Senior Chief’s threat, stood up at attention and raised her hand to be acknowledged. Her stance brought the room to a tense, unsettled silence.

“Crab Tsunemori?” 

“Senior Chief Tarkinson, no disrespect, sir, but how did my partner and I win the sniper test segment? I missed the first two shots and then gave the weapon to Mr. Kogami. By your orders, the weapon was assigned to me.”

Tarkinson sat quietly, a half smile curling in the corners of his mouth. He nodded to his colleagues. An unquestionable pride showed in all their faces. “And that, gentlemen, is the definition of a true leader: knowing what needs to be done, even when you yourself cannot achieve it.” He stood up and walked down to the main floor of the mess hall, putting his hands behind his back as he approached Akane’s table.

“Crab Tsunemori, what were your orders?”

Distracted by the comment, Akane snapped to attention. “Only that the sniper rifle was assigned to me, the senior officer, sir. We were to find the specific pieces assigned to us via GPS tracking and compass readings, assemble it, and fire on a designated target, sir.”

“And did you accomplish that goal?”

“Aye, sir.”

“No where in those orders did it say that your partner was not permitted to take the shot, did it?”

Akane blinked rapidly, contemplating the question and the potential answers. Startled by the realization, she replied, “No, sir, the orders said nothing about that.”

“The heart will always strive to be better and make us better than what we are. A noble heart doesn’t settle for contentment, wouldn’t you agree gentlemen?“ 

The other SEALs applauded vigorously, shouting, “Kokoro!”

“Tsunemori, I’m in the mood for some ice cream,” Tarkinson said. “Care to join me?”

“Yes, sir!”

“You, too, Kogami. The rest of you lot,” his voice resumed the grate of authority, “I’m feeling generous. Hit the racks! Lights out in 30.”

Flanked by SEALs, Kogami and Akane were led to the grinder, a concrete area where a majority of their physical training took place during the first week. Kogami had more than one brush burn on his rear end from the countless sit ups that he was expected to do. Grinder reminders was the term the SEALs used to refer to the wounds. 

It was odd to be sitting there in the quietude of the evening, surrounded by Navy SEALs, their handlers. He was waiting for the splash of salt water in his face or maniacal shouting to shatter the evening’s serenity. But when Tarkinson put a cup of ice cream and a spoon in his hands, the reality of the moment became evident.

“Tsunemori, what is a mastery?” Tarkinson asked, savoring a mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

“Sir? I would imagine it’s striving to be the best at something that someone can possibly be.”

“Wrong, Tsunemori. We are puzzle pieces, and we are not complete until someone completes us. You think I’m teaching you any thing by you being here? I’m not. If I’ve done my job well, I’ve only inspired something that was deep within you the whole time. This training wasn’t to make you tougher, but to show you how tough you are.”

“Kokoro,” she whispered.

“That’s right. Heart is what separates the successful from the unsuccessful. It’s ironic, that the thing we hold so dear during these evals would be a Japanese word, and here we sit with two Japanese citizens.” Skeptically, he turned to Kogami. “You are a citizen, aren’t you?”

“They haven’t taken that away from me,” Kogami replied, “not yet.”

“If they ever do, I’ve got a place for you, Enforcer Kogami. There’s more than a few SEALs here who would be honored to come fetch you, too.”

“Good to know.”

“You kids have an early morning,” Tarkinson said. “I wouldn’t spend too much time enjoying the evening. You’re dismissed.” Tarkinson got up and headed back toward the staff barracks with the rest of the SEALs. He hesitated on the edge of the grinder and glanced back over his shoulder. “Oh, by the way, Tsunemori, we wolves may scrape with each other, but we protect our own. That’s the real strength of the Pack.” He paused, looking away into the darkness. “You’ve made a dangerous enemy of the Jessup brothers. Watch your backs.”

“Thank you, sir,” Akane said, heading back to the dorm. “We will, sir.

“Before you go, Kogami,” Tarkinson said, “a word?” Seeing Akane hesitate, her face drawn long with worry, he added, “Good night, Inspector Tsunemori.”

“Good night, sir.” Without him, she returned to the dormitory, escorted by Tarkinson’s SEALs, leaving Kogami alone with the SEAL leader.

Watching her shadow retreat into the depths of the night, Tarkinson said, “Loneliness is the burden the world has placed upon the wolf. It is the way of the wolf. Why else would he spend his nights howling at the moon, pining for something—something that can never be realized?”

“Maybe it’s because the wolf never gives up hope, even when things seem impossible,” Kogami replied. “Maybe, because he lacks the power to get to the moon, he keeps the faith that one night, she will find him worthy, and come to him.”

Tarkinson smiled and pat him on the shoulder. “Kokoro, my brother, kokoro. Good night, Enforcer Kogami.”

Feeling as though he had just passed some significantly crucial test, Kogami breathed a sigh of relief. “Good night, sir.”


	9. Day 13

The day started with frenetic movement well before the dawn. At 0300, the recruits were harshly awakened by the cacophony of their SEAL handlers running through the corridors of the barracks with their military batons and trash cans. To add an extra level of urgency to the morning, Tarkinson carried a 9mm and fired blanks into the air as he followed in the wake of his colleagues.

“Welcome to the civilian-version of Hell week, crabs, the _abridged_ addition,” Tarkinson said. “Over the next 54 hours, you will run the Gauntlet and be put through a series of extreme endurance tests and warrior challenges that will include live fire and ordinance. You’ll be returning to the o-course with a few new additions, such as your 40-pound packs. Starting now you will have 54 hours to complete all tests and challenges or face elimination. Any questions?” He waited for a moment. “Get your shit and hit the beach in 5.”

There was no breakfast awaiting them, not even MREs. Strapping on their 40-pound rucksacks, the recruits were marched down to the beach for an equipment check. The beach head was just the starting point for a ten-mile hike to the rally point of the Gauntlet, their final test. Of the remaining 24 law enforcement officers, Kogami and Akane were tied with Royce and Rodriguez for first place. Despite the unspoken competition, the representatives from the MWPSB and the LAPD stayed close, helping each other where needed. They did so much to the envy of all others and the silent approving gazes of their handlers. 

The endurance phase began with sprints in the sand as well as the ocean. This was followed up by longer distances in mile-long increments. While there were intermittent breaks for hydration, eating and rest periods were left to the discretion of each team and at the cost of valuable time. Each test was timed and falling behind by more than 25 minutes was grounds for immediate disqualification.

Royce and Rodriguez easily caught up to Kogami and Akane, but showed no interest in moving beyond them, even when Akane turned on the pressure to get through the courses. They arrived at the outdoor combat simulation at the same time and were permitted to enter the course, working the labyrinth as a team of four. Akane called the shots for the team with Kogami and Rodriguez taking point, and Royce guarding their flank. 

“You have the makings of a decent Enforcer,” Kogami remarked. “Not that I would impose that life on anyone.”

“You might chafe at the leash, Ko, but sometimes that’s all that keeps a man in check,” Rodriguez said. “Your curse might be a blessing for others.” He moved ahead on the trail to join Akane. 

“Don’t mind him,” Royce said, patting Kogami on the back. “He sees a lot of himself in you, which is a good thing.”

“Is it?” Kogami asked.

“Rodriguez, believe it or not, has something of a temper. His discipline jacket is thicker than a dictionary with civilian complaints. Some justified, some not so justified.” He shouldered his pack and started down the trail beside Kogami. “Doesn’t stop me from thanking the Lord every day that he’s my partner. If it weren’t for Rodriguez and his temper, there are a few nights when I wouldn’t have made it home to my family.” He slapped Kogami’s shoulder, and together they jogged to catch up with their partners.

Well after night fell, they found themselves 10 hours from the completion of the Gauntlet. Kogami and Akane opted for a perilous rappel over the cliffside, where they agreed to wait for their LAPD colleagues. Having twisted an ankle, Royce was worried about the climb and opted for the trail with Rodriguez going along for support.

“I wonder what’s happened to them,” Akane said. “If we wait any longer, we’ll be in danger of not making the time. Especially with Royce’s sprained ankle.”

Kogami stood at the bottom of the trail that snaked up the countryside at a steep angle. “I’m a little worried about them making the trail in the dark.” He stared into the darkness, hands on his hips.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Akane sighed.

Kogami sighed after her. “Probably. They might have run into some trouble.” He took off his pack and laid it against the rock wall beside some bushes. “If we hurry, we can make up some of the lost time.”

When Kogami turned back to the trail, he was met with blunt force to the face. The last thing he remembered was the roughness of the bark on the tree branch as it connected with his face and brought him down to his knees. Repeated blows to the face and head took him to the ground, where he fell unconscious. 

The sound of Akane’s desperate attempts to escape brought Kogami back to consciousness. Unsure of how long he had been out, he laid on his chest, his face in the dirt. His shoulders, neck, and upper back ached unmercifully, as did his face. It was still dark and difficult to see as his eyes struggled to make sense of the blurry landscape about him.

“Get off of me!” Akane screamed. “Kogami!”

The frantic sound of her voice jolted Kogami from a dismal fugue. His body felt heavy, but he managed to drag his hands from his sides and push himself up onto his knees. Unkindly, the world swayed before him, and he tipped over, landing on his face. The pain was excruciating but oddly welcomed because with it came clarity about the desperation of the situation.

“I heard Japanese gals was modest and stuff,” Karl Jessup said. “Think this little heifer‘s still intact?” 

There was crude laughter that rose above the sound of Akane’s struggles. “Guess we’re about to find out.”

Blood was running from his nose, over his lips, and dripped from his chin. With the back of his hand, Kogami wiped the gore from his lower face. The world was still shifting unsteadily in front of him, but the darkness blurred the lines and made the illusion easier to deal with as he fought to find a sense of balance. 

Unaware of the Enforcer, Karl Jessup straddled Akane’s waist, pinning her down with his weight. He was not expecting a right hook to his face, followed by an elbow that broke his cheek bone and jaw. Kogami would have preferred a powerful kick, but in his current condition, he opted for keeping both feet on the ground. 

Karl was thrown backwards, in peril, as Akane drew back both feet and stomped him in the face with her boots. “Kogami!” she screamed, “behind you!” Hands tied behind her back, she continued to stomp Karl in the face, even as he grabbed onto one of her legs to protect himself. 

Kogami was too slow to react to her warning. Tom Jessup nailed the Enforcer in the chin with his fist, knocking Kogami back a step. Kogami forced his chin to his chest, using the weight of his head as a counter balance to stay on his feet. In the absence of a strategy, brute force had always worked for him. So Kogami rushed Tom and grabbed him by the hair, planting a savage head butt that sent the younger Jessup reeling backwards to the ground.

Lungs burning, Kogami could afford no words or sounds. He went back for Karl and laid a brutal haymaker across the elder Jessup’s jaw, which knocked the Texan supine to the ground. Collapsing on top of him, Kogami used his knees to pin the man’s arms and hands down at his sides as he punched him in the face over and over again. Beside them, Kogami heard Tom grunt in pain and looked over to find Rodriguez on top of the man, pummeling him with his gloved fists.

“Never leave me for dead unless you check the pulse, bitch!” Rodriguez hissed. Fresh blood streamed from a cut on his forehead. 

Kogami took a deep breath to clear his head and rained down more blows in tandem with the police officer from Los Angeles.

“Kogami, that’s enough!” Akane shouted. “Stop it!” She got to her feet and kicked him in the small of his back, but he hardly seemed to notice. “Kogami!”

“That’s enough, Ko!” Royce said evenly. He limped by Akane and put his arms under Kogami’s shoulders, pulling the Enforcer off of the unconscious man. “Rodriguez, stand the hell down. Now! I mean it!”

After another savage punch to the face, Rodriguez stood up. He glared down at Tom’s battered and bloody face before he spit on him. “Bitch!” Ignoring Royce’s stern expression, he went over to Akane and used his pocket knife to cut the ropes binding her. “You alright?”

“Better shape than you,” she replied, looking at the cut at his temple. “What happened?”

“Bastards jumped us at the top of the hill,” Royce said. “Right after you two went over the side. I was afraid they might cut the rope while you were rappelling down, but they were looking to put us down first and then ambush you.”

Rodriguez landed a kick to the side of Karl’s face. “You’d be thinking it was us coming down the trail instead of them. They’d get the drop on you!”

“Damn it, Rodriguez! Knock it off!” Royce looked at Akane and sighed heavily. “Sure could use one of those Dominators about now.”

Akane looked at Kogami, who stood swaying unsteadily over the unconscious form of the eldest Jessup brother. “That makes two of us.” She walked over to him and took him by the arm. “How bad is it?” Turning him to face her, Akane reached up to touch his nose, startle when he sharply pulled away in pain.

“It’s broken,” he said softly. With a wicked glance down at Karl, he added, “So is his.” He stomped on the man’s face and neck. 

“Kogami!” Akane yelled.

“The boot prints on my neck are probably his,” Kogami countered. “Just returning the favor.”

“What are we going to do with them?” Royce said. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m pressing charges.” He hopped over to a stump and sat down, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“Leave them here!” Rodriguez said. “Nothing out here will kill them, except maybe me and Ko.”

“Can’t just leave them!” Royce said. “These bastards are totally unhinged. They attacked four police officers.”

“If we hike them back to camp, we lose any chance of finishing the course,” Rodriguez said. “I didn’t come here for the participation ribbon.” 

“It’s simple really,” Akane said. Taking gauze from the field medical kit, she wiped at Kogami’s chin and nose, standing on tiptoe to reach his face. “We take them with us.”

“I like you, Akane, but that’s the dumbest idea I think I’ve ever heard.” Rodriguez tightened the straps of his pack against his shoulders. “We’ve got maybe ten hours to hump it through this course and make the deadline. With Royce’s bum ankle, we can probably do it in nine. Carrying this garbage,” he pointed to the Jessup brothers, “we’d be lucky to do it in 12.”

Kogami grit his teeth against the pain in his face and neck. He quietly retrieved his rucksack and dragged it across the ground to where Akane was standing. “You sure this is what you want? You certain you’re right?” He was grateful for the shadows and the sweat streaking his cheeks, hiding the tears of pain.

“It’s not about what is right, but about _doing_ what’s right.”

“Is she serious?” Rodriguez complained.

Kogami dropped his pack at her feet, meeting her eyes and recognizing that there would be no further discussion. “Hope you can manage both packs. I’m going to be a little busy.” He knelt down over Karl and tied the man’s wrists and feet securely together. Pulling the man into a sitting position, he rolled him over his shoulder and stood up unsteadily beneath the weight.

“Who’s going to carry the other one?” Rodriguez asked.

“You are,” Royce answered. He shouldered his own pack and pulled his partner’s pack over his chest.

“The hell—“

“Shoulder that shit, Rodriguez,” Royce said. “We leave these two out here, they can make up any story they want. They’re going with us.”

“Just think of it this way,” Kogami said. “They wake up and cause trouble, we get to beat them again.”

“My man,” Rodriguez said in a long nasal tone. “I’m down for that!”

Royce’s sprained ankle would have been enough to put the team at risk of not making the allotted time. To avoid causing further damage to the officer or themselves, it was often necessary to throw, swing, or drop their packs over many obstacles. This included the unconscious bodies of the Jessup brothers. The abrupt conflict with gravity frequently awakened the Texans more than once. This was quickly resolved by Kogami and Rodriguez with a fist to the face. 

With less than two minutes before the expiration of the Gauntlet’s deadline, the team quite literally limped into camp. Akane did her best to support Royce as the two of them, carrying 80 pounds of equipment, stumbled into a crowd of surprised onlookers. Behind them, Kogami and Rodriguez carried their live burden. With no care for comfort or safety, Kogami dumped Karl onto the ground in front of him. Rodriguez dumped the other brother beside him. Both men, now conscious, grunted in pain.

“I put $50 bucks on you to win, Crab Kogami,” Tarkinson said. “I must say I’m disappointed.” He glanced at the Jessup brothers writhing on the ground. “What the hell is this?”

“These two sorry asses ambushed Rodriguez and me near the rappel launch,” Royce explained.

“I’m listening.”

“They tried to take us out so that they could have a go at these two,” Rodriguez said, kicking Tom in the face. 

“More importantly,” Royce added, “to have a go at her.”

This comment was met with a murmur of grave dissension from the remaining police officers. “It’s true. After they jumped me, the bastards jumped Ko, and then tried to sexually assault Tsunemori.”

“Crab Kogami, that busted nose tells me everything I need to know,” Tarkinson said. “Just needed to hear it from your mouth.”

“It’s not the first time they tried something dirty,” Kogami said. “During the scavenger hunt, Inspector Tsunemori and I were rappelling down the rock wall when Karl cut the line.”

“And you chose not to say anything?” Tarkinson shook his head, struggling to keep his breathing quiet and even. “Get these two pieces of shit out of my sight!” he growled, hands behind his back. “No need to worry about their comfort.” 

“Good riddance,” Rodriguez hissed. 

Tarkinson turned to Akane, worry evident in the deep lines of his face. “I trust the Jessups were unsuccessful?” When she nodded, he took a deep breath and looked at each of them. “And I trust we’re pressing charges?”

“To the fullest,” Royce said. “If only to get them off the beat. They’re a disgrace to the badge and everything it stands for.”

“If it weren’t for Akane, those idiots wouldn’t be here,” Rodriguez said.

“Or breathing,” Kogami added. He glanced at Akane with a mischievous grin. “But for the record, most of the bootmarks on his face are from her, not me.” 

“Facts,” Royce said in confirmation. 

Tarkinson was silent for a moment, a smile curling in the corners of his mouth. “The strength of a wolf is determined by the strength of the pack.” He shook his head with reverence and chuckled. “And _this_ is some pack.”

“Respect for the law is the highest of all virtues, even among wolves,” Akane said with a weary smile. She didn’t resist as Kogami took the packs from her back and chest and carried them one on each of his shoulders.

Tarkinson clapped, leading his colleagues and the other recruits in a round of robust applause. “Kokoro, officers. Kokoro. Well done. Stow your gear. We’re headed back to the barracks for a well deserved celebration dinner. In your honor, we shall feast like kings tonight!”


	10. Day 14

Breakfast was served at noon, allowing the recruits a chance to sleep in and recover from the Gauntlet. Given the beating he had taken the previous night, Kogami was grateful for the opportunity to rest without the fear of Navy SEALs storming the barracks as their wake up call. He had to admit, that while he was pleased that their boot camp was coming to an end, he would miss the close proximity to Akane and the closeness that their impromptu couple’s therapy had brought to them.

Standing outside on the porch, Kogami squinted into the afternoon sun. He was fatigued and sleepy, less from the exhaustion and more from an overindulgent meal of scrambled eggs, home fries, and sausage patties. The morning was cold, but the warmth of the sun kept the chill at bay, while he watched Karl and Tom Jessup being cuffed and led to a waiting MP vehicle in front of the barracks. 

“I could sleep for a week,” Akane whispered. She massaged the bridge of her nose for a moment before rubbing a hand down and along Kogami’s shoulder.

“Did you check in with Gino?”

“I didn’t have to—he contacted me. Evidently, Senior Chief Tarkinson sent a priority message to him, thanking Chief Kasei and Ginoza for the professionalism and expertise of their MWPSB representatives. He also sent a detailed report of what happened.” She paused to glance at the military police as they exchanged paperwork with the SEALs for the transfer of the prisoners.

“What did he have to say?”

“Congratulations for a job well done.” She crossed her arms and held eye contact with Karl Jessup, not flinching under the Texan’s fierce gaze. With one eye swollen shut and the other ringed with bruises, he was more comical than intimidating, like a disgraced clown.

“That’s it?” Kogami scoffed. “Hard to believe.”

“Well, there was some mention of how you had to be responsible for bringing all this upon us. Your latent criminality allowed the Jessups to come out of their shells.”

“Figures.”

“Your boss, Ko?” Rodriguez asked. “Sounds like my boss. A ball buster.”

“There’s no love lost between us. That’s for sure.”

Akane chuckled. “Kogami’s right. Inspector Ginoza would definitely say you had the makings of an Enforcer, Mr. Rodriguez.” She leaned against his shoulder for a moment.

Sitting on the top step, he grinned up at her and patted the top of her hand. “If I had you as my Inspector, calling the shots, it might be worth losing my freedom.”

Her smile faded as the MP vehicle drove off. “What do you think will happen to those two?”

“Serious jail time,” Royce answered. Supported by a crutch to keep weight off his sprained ankle, he joined them on the porch. “Aggravated assault, assault on a police officer, attempted sexual assault...that’s just the beginning of the list. Tarkinson and I found a few dozen other charges to add for good measure.” He shook his head still mystified by the night’s transgressions. “Not only will they lose their jobs and be disgraced, they’re going to jail for a long time.”

“What are you doing up?” Rodriguez complained. “Thought the doc said for you to stay off your feet?” 

“Was going to help with the bags, fool! I’ve had worst. Stop acting like my wife.”

Rodriguez laughed, rolling his eyes. “Japan’s looking better and better.”

“Get your ass over there then. You could use some of that stress therapy before you work my last nerve.”

Rodriguez snorted loudly. “Gotta love this guy! The gear is packed, grandpa. Kogami helped me load the vehicle.”

“‘Bout time you two did some of the heavy lifting around here.” Royce winked at Akane.

“Did you see the final results?”

“Two-way tie for first place,” Royce said, giving Akane a knuckle bump. “MWPSB with LA’s finest. Booyah! Nothing like leaving a good impression. But I’ll be glad to get home.”

“Amen to that,” Rodriguez said. He stood up, dusting dried grass and sand from his uniform pants.

“So what happens now for the MWPSB’s best?” Royce asked. “A bit of sight seeing before you go home?” 

Akane rocked back and forth from her heels to her tiptoes. “Actually, Mr. Kogami and I were hoping to ride along with the LAPD.”

Royce and Rodriguez glanced at each other uncertainly, not saying anything in response.

Akane’s face darkened slightly, her cheeks flushing with crimson. “We’re not looking to impose.”

“No,” Royce said glibly. “Not at all. I was just checking in with our chief and telling her about the Gauntlet debacle. She was impressed and wanted me to convince you two to come home with us. This is perfect.”

“That’s wonderful!” Akane said. “Will you have enough room for us and our luggage or should I order a car?”

Rodriguez waved her to silence. “We rode down in two vehicles. Royce got the new interceptor, and I brought a K-9 unit.” He glanced mischievously at Kogami. “Guess I know where you’re riding, Ko.”

“As long as I get to ride in back and sleep the whole way,” Kogami retorted.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Rodriguez said. “Sit in the front. Keep me company. And we can smoke the whole way.” He reached for a pack of Marlboro’s in his vest pocket and tossed them at Kogami.

Kogami caught the packet and breathed in the sweet scent of the tobacco. After two weeks without a cigarette, there was nothing he wanted more than to satisfy his craving. He took a cigarette from the packet and tossed it back. “When we get there, do I get my own gun?”

Akane glared at the two of them. “Kogami, no.”

“From my own private stash, Enforcer Kogami.” Rodriguez laughed at the vacant look in Akane’s eyes. “Man can’t cruise the streets of LA without a gat in his lap!”

“I have no idea what that means.”

Royce opened the passenger door for Akane and waited for her to get inside the vehicle. “It means, that in the absence of Dominators, I’ll need to requisition tasers for both of us.” He closed the door.

“Pfft!” Rodriguez snorted, rolling his eyes. “Spikes can’t even get through the vest. We’re good.” He took a lighter from the glove box, lit his cigarette, and then handed it to Kogami. “We have run the Gauntlet! Time to howl at the moon! Kokoro!” The excited police officer hit the switch for the sirens, which instantly began to blare.

Kogami met Akane’s admonishing scowl with a smile as Royce drove off, leading the way back to civilization by way of a military express road to the interstate. In emergency mode, they would arrive much faster. Taking a long, satisfying drag on his cigarette, he reached forward to the control console and hit the switch for the lightbars, powering up the red and blue flashers to accompany the sirens.

_Loneliness is the burden the world has placed upon the wolf._ Remembering Tarkinson’s words, Kogami staunchly disagreed. What the Senior Chief had forgotten or chosen to ignore was that even though the moon might be hidden or otherwise unseen, _she_ was always there. _She was always there._ This was no burden, but rather a question of his faith and loyalty. Fail to believe and languish in despair; or cling to that faith, believe, and thrive with intent and purpose. 

_This was the way of the wolf._


End file.
